


Living the fake life

by MDH91



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Crossdressing, Depression, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Genderswap, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDH91/pseuds/MDH91
Summary: Raffaele Generani living the life as the icy forward of Italy's national soccer team Orpheus and is also a praised young top model in the fashionworld. Sounds perfect, but no. How hard Raffaele tries to handle his life. His soccercareer is overshadowd by Paolo Bianchi, (who's also known as the white meteor) and the fashionworld only cares for his name. Raffaele is done with it and wants to escape this live. His plan is to fake his dead and restart his live as a completely new person, but was that a great idea?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My life**

_Warning: this story contains topics as mental health issues and depression. Faking suicide is the main focus of the story. It's only fiction and not based on real life. Please don't do this in real live. Be sure that this kind of actions are illegal and against the law. If you have depression, talk about it._

GOAL!!!!!, the stadium was going wild when Paolo Bianchi the winning goal maked for his team against Inazuma Japan. Camaras and reporters run to Paolo Bianchi for the first reaction of him.

Paolo, how are you feeling?, One of the reporters asks. Uhm, just normal as always, Paolo said. Mark Evans, the goalkeeper of Inazuma Japan, came to Paolo. It was a great match, your last shot was incredible, mark said giving Paolo a highfive. C'mon Mark, you wasn't that bad either, Paolo said with a smile. Before Paolo could talk further with Mark, he was interrupted by a another reporter.

On a distance of 50 ft (15 meter). There was a young man watching to the crowd of reporters surrounded Paolo Bianchi. The young man looks around 16 and is pale skinned, has long curly/wavy brown hair and has red eyes. He also wears the soccer jersey of team Orpheus with number 11. He looks perfect, tall and he's handsome as hell. The boy that every girl wants and maybe ever dreamt about.

Always, i thought. Always him, why? Because he's the white meteor and most populair member of our team. What about me? I made the first two goals, but as always i'm in his shadow. How hard i try, nobody reconize me as a forward. 

Raffaele!

I look behind me and Gigi was waving to me with the sign that he wants to talk to me. I'm not ignoring him and walk to him.

Hey Gi what's up, i said. Raf, is there something wrong with you?, Gigi ask concerned. Me? nothing, i said. Why are you asking that?, i ask. Sorry, it just looked like you was in thoughts or something like, Gigi said. No, of course not. I'm just happy that we won and you know i'm more the quiet type of the group, i said with confidence. Oh, stupid of me. I know you are quiet. This makes me the stupid one of the group, Gigi said bursting out of laughing. I think i'm going back to the teams dressingroom, are you coming?, Gigi asks. No, i'm waiting for Enrico and Giorgio, i said. Ok, see you later, Gigi said.

Yes, this is me. My name is Raffaele Generani and i'm 16 years old. I'm one of the forwards of team Orpheus, but not as famous as Paolo Bianchi. People don't even know i'm a forward too. Instead they think i'm some back-up who is overshadowd by Paolo Bianchi. People knows me better as a model. Yes, i am one and i'm already praised as one of the most handsome young male italian models who's going to make it in the fashionworld. I mean i like modeling, but my model live is hard. I have to make the unreal expectations of the fashionworld true, because of my fathers name. My father is the top model of Italy. All the designers wants him. Also my family is so famous of the model life that we can't even walk on the streets without paparazzi following us. I hate it, but my father said that this is my future. That's why i started playing soccer, but since then with my modeling life and Paolo's shadow. My life became a rollercoaster which never ends. Sometimes i hate my live and wish i was normal.

_Hey guys, this is my first story. I hope you like it. As you already read, this is told by Raffaele's perspective. I wanted to write a story of another character of Orpheus. Raffaele is one of my favorites of team Orpheus. Love Paolo too, but there are already many fanfictions about him. This is only a fanfic and have nothing to do with the original story line of Inazuma eleven. Many chapters are coming soon._


	2. The plan

**Chapter 2: The plan**

After the match, the team was back at their team mansion. Everyone was happy and everyone has their own way to celebrate their win against Inazuma Japan. Some were talking, some play some music through speakers of their phone, some were dancing, etc. Everyone, except myself. I was still in thoughts. Why is everyone of the team so happy? Do they know that our fans and reporters are only interested in Paolo and not us as team? Don't they realize Paolo is overshadowing us? But there are other things i'm thinking about. Are my parents proud of me? Do parents even care if we won? Did fashion designers saw me and do they already have their tasks for me to do as quick as possible at the same time?

You're still in thoughts?

I look up and see Enrico standing in front of me.

Hello, earth on Raffaele?, Enrico asks. Yes, you don't have to ask that, i said annoyed. Enrico looks confused like i said it to someone else. Sorry, i apologize. You better can, Enrico said. Raf, i'm concerned about you, he said with a cold tone. Let me guess, Gigi told you, i said. Listen you all act like there is something wrong with me, but i'm perfectly fine. Ok, Enrico said with little sound of relieve. I just wanted to say that i'm your best friend. I know that your life is hard and if something is wrong you can talk to me, Enrico said. Thanks dude, i said. You're welcome, he said with a smile.

The door of the dinning room swung open and a girl walked into the room. The girl was the same age as Raffaele. She has fair skin, blue eyes and light brown hair. She was also 5,4 ft (1,65 m). Much shorter then Raffaele, who was 6 ft (1.83 m). 

Maya Versili a.k.a. my girlfriend. I blushed when i saw her. At same time she smiled back.

Oh look what we got here, Enrico said while pushing me. What we got here?, i ask. Oh you know what i mean, Enrico laugh. Maya of course, he said. Do you guys already date?, he ask. No, i didn't had the time and she said she want to keep it slow, i said. Blaming on the girl, Enrico teased. 

Guys!, mr Busilini (the busdriver of the team) said. I hope i have your attention. Maya has something important to say and i want you to pay your fully attention for this message, he continued. Maya, go ahead, he said.

Thank you mr Busilini, she said. Ok, maybe some of you are going to ignor me for what i going to say, she said looking with the corner of her eye to Gainluca. But anyway, FFI High is going to launch a prome. The prome is to celebrate the start of the new soccer season. I expected you to wear suits and yes, you must attent at the prome, she said.

Really, Gainluca said with displeasure. I hate school anyway and now their expecting me to come to a stupid party. The only ones who's going to love it, are the girls and maybe their boyfriends, he said discussed. 

Maya ignored him and walked to Raffaele. 

Hey Raf, she said while blushing. Hey Maya, i said. 

I think this is an akward moment, Enrico said. I see you later, he said.

Raf can i ask you something?, Maya said. You can ask everything to me, i said. Ok, do you want to go to the prome with me?, she ask. Like a date?, i ask confused. Yes, she said. Uhm, Maya i don't know. I thought you want to keep it slow, i said. What?!, she ask shocked. Raffaele it's always like this. When i ask you for a date, you always refuse to go, she said. I know, but i want something to do where you are comfortable, i said. Raffaele, this is comfortable for me and it's good for you as well, she said annoyed. But, i tried to said but maya interrupted me. Please?, she begged. Ok, i signed. Good, the party is tomorrow night. Pick me up tomorrow at 7 pm by my house, she said. Promise?, she ask. Promise, i said. Ok, see you, she winked.

What did i just do? Where did i got myself into? She's just doing this for me. She's forcing herself to do this for me. She sounds like everyone else. I don't need this, i thought. I slammed my hand on the table. So hard that my skin turned red.

I....

Before i slammed the table again, my phone starts ringing. I look at the phone and saw who's calling me. It was one of the designers i work for. I pick up the phone and answer it so calm as possible.

Hello, Raffaele speaking. Hello Raffaele, you're speaking with Matteo Juligatto, the man said. Mr Juligatto, is there some task you want me to do?, i ask. Of course, he said. My new collection is out and the italian Vogue wants to shoot some photos for their magazine. Of course i pick the young model Generani to do that, he said admiringly. My eyes widen. Of course my name. Of course my dad. Juligatto has so many models and of course he wants me to do it. Always i can't refuse. I must as always and always. Whether i have a choice or not. Raffaele, are you still there?, the man asks. Sorry, my apologize. My signal dropped, i lie. When is the shoot?, i ask. The shoot is tomorrow at 11 am. The shoot is 3 hours long, he said. I mail you the exact location and information. See you tomorrow, he said while ending the call.

**Night**

NO!!!

I woke up and sit upright in my bed. I'm breathing and i feel my heart beating faster then normal. I look around me and there was nothing. I look also at the clock. 

2 am, i said while breathing. Again a nightmare, but this one was the worst one i ever experienced. Flashlights of paparazzi screaming my name, my parents who stood behind me holding me tight like puppeteers, but everything faded. Paolo stood in front of me with a shadow behind him. A shadow which grow bigger and swallowed me into the complete darkness. There was nothing, except the voices of Gigi, Enrico and Maya. 

_It's all for you, we all doing it for you, we're forcing ourselfs for you, you're nothing, you belong here, you poor thing, you're sad, you're disgusting, you only have pretty face without personality, **you are the eternal puppet of everyone, pathetic**_

I feel the tears in my eyes.

I'm not a puppet and i'm done with my life. I want a other life, a life with selfcontrol, a life where i can do what i want, a life where everyone loves me. 

I need to escape this live, but i just can't run away. People will find me, but what can i do?

I saw my laptop on my desk. I walk to my desk and open my laptop.

Maybe i can find something on internet, i thought. I searched at Google and one of the recommended searches fascinate me. I click on the link and read all the information which i can find.

This is it, i thought. I got my plan. If this is going to work, i can escape this horrible life. Everyone will forget me. Everyone will not reconize me anymore. No paparazzi seeking for my name, no famous parents anymore and no friends who are forcing themself. I can be free and i know how.

Tomorrow while the party start,

I'm faking my dead and the name Raffaele Generani is gone.

_Hey guys, more chapters are coming soon. Some characters with names who aren't mentioned in Inazuma eleven, (like Maya) are OC characters. These characters excists only in the story. In the next chapters, there are more OC characters._


	3. The night of the fake dead

**Chapter 3: The night of the fake dead**

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

I woke up and turn my alarm off. 8 am, i yawn. I must fell asleep, i thought. I look at my laptop. Thank you for that suggestion, i whisper. 

I walk to my closet and take out a rope. The rope is black with a clutch. There was also a holder on the rope. The rope is mostly used in commercials and movies. The rope is also used in fashion commercials, like parfume or designer clothes. The rope is mostly used to catch falls if the actor must jump from a high platform.

I need this rope for my plan. The plan to fake my dead.

There is a bridge not far from the italian district. Under the bridge flows a river with sharp rocks at the bottom. The perfect place for suicide. If you jump of the bridge, you're done. If it's not the impact of the water, you're body will be crushed by the rocks. The body is also difficult to find, because the river leads to the ocean. I need the rope to catch my fall and to land safe on the ground next to the river. I dump my jersey in the river as proof that it was me. After that, i fly back to Italy with my parents private jet. I already called the pilot of the yet. I imitate my fathers voice so realistic as possible and the pilot believed it. I told him also that some assistant of him must going back to Italy for his job. The pilot believed that too. I sent all of my clothes and stuff to the plane. The rest of my future am i going to plan later in Italy. The only thing i have to do is the photoshoot, going to my parents to pretend i'm going to the prome and calling Maya.

**After the photoshoot**

I walk to my parents house. When i reach the house, i knock on the door. My mother open the door. Raffaele, that's a while ago, she hugging me. Yes, i had alot of things to do, i said. Come in, we have alot to talk about, she said while walking to the livingroom. I closed the door behind me and followed her to the livingroom. When i walk into the livingroom, i see my dad talking on his phone. He looks up with a tired look on his face, like he was already done with me without saying a single word. I ignore it and take a seat on the other side of the couch.

Lynn, my son came home and this conversation is nothing of his concern. Can we talk later at your office? Good, see you later. He hung up the phone and take a seat next to me.

So?, he ask. So what?, i ask annoyed. Your soccer practice. It looks like you was free this morning, he said. Yes, but i wasn't. I had a photoshoot for mr Juligatto to do, i said. Good to see you take your modeling serious, he said cold. What's that supposed to mean?, i ask. Raffaele, there is something your mother and i want to talk about, he said while my mother take a seat aswell. About what?, i ask. About your soccercareer, he said. Look i know you like soccer, but. But what?, i ask confused. We want you to stop, because of our name. Raffaele, we are Genarani's. The Generani's are a huge name in the fashionworld. Your future is going to be to become the best top model of Italy. You have a great carreer ahead and that soccer is only ruining your carreer. Also they don't need you. They have Paolo Bianchi and that boy has so much talent, you can't reach that, he said.

I'm burning inside. I can't believe what i just heard. Of course. Of course i can't decide what i want to do. Always expecting to become a model, because of that name.

Raffaele, is everything alright?, my mother ask concerned. 

NO!, i screamed. I'm not alright! 

Here we go again, my father said tired. HERE WE GO AGAIN, HERE WE GO AGAIN!!!, i scream to him. It always you who begin with this stuff!!! Only because i'm a Generani!!! It's always the same!!! I'm a Generani and my future is to follow the family tradition!!!! To become a model, because of my name!!!! CAN I DECIDE WHAT I WANT TO DO?! DO I EVEN HAVE CONTROL OVER MY FUTURE?!, i screamed as hard as i can.

My father stood up and walk to the hall.

I have some stuff to do and i don't want to become deaf. Talk to your mother about it, but she will say the same to you, my father said.

He walk out the door.

HE?!, i screamed toxic. Raffaele, calm down, my mother said. 

I tried to calm down and take a seat on the couch. My mother sit next to me, placing a hand on my lap. 

There was a dead silence for 5 minutes. My mother broke the silence. She change to another topic.

So, i got a mail from FFI High. You have a prome tonight, she begun. Yes, i replied. You're going?, she asks. Every student must attend, but i refuse to go, i said annoyed. Why?, she asks. Because i'm not the type of these parties and Maya force herself to go with me, i said. You're sure?, she asks. Yes, Maya said she only wants to go, because of me. Raffaele, i think she has a point. You were never social and this party is good for yourself. Not you too, i said annoyed. Why do everyone think there is something wrong with me?, i ask. I didn't said that. It's only good for you and your future, she said. Shut up!, i said. You're talking like dad. You only care about my future as a model and not care about what i want, i said while standing up. Raffaele?, she asks concerned. No, i don't want to talk about it. Let me alone!, i screamed while walking to my room.

Even my parents don't care. Nobody cares, i thought. 

I look at my phone and saw the time. I was surprised when i saw the time. 6.30 pm. 30 minutes and then it was time. Time to fake my dead. Time to escape this live. Everyone will forget me and i'm free.

My phone starts ringing. I look at the phonenumber. It's Maya, i thought. I pick up the phone.

Hey Maya, i said. Hey Raf, you're ready?, she asks. I'm already done with my make-up, hair and dress. I hope you like it, she said excited. Yes, about the party, i begun. I'm not going and you don't have to force yourself, i said annoyed. Raf, we had a deal. Did something happen?, she asks concerned. No!, i said annoyed. If you want to go, go with someone you deserve, i said. This is the last time you heard my voice, ever! Raffaele, what are you talking about? You scaring me, she cried. I hung up.

The time is now.

I walk down the stairs with the rope in my backpack to the door.

Are you going?, my mother ask. Yes, i said. That's so nice, but are you wearing this?, she ask. No, i left my suit by Maya, i lie. Sorry, i need to go, i said. Of course, my mother said. Have a great night and fun, she said excited. You too, i said. Bye Honey, she waved. I waved back. Goodbye mom, i thought.

I walked to the bridge. It was dark and cold outside. The river flows wild against the rocks. The flow of the river was fast too.

Luckily there was nobody around. I was alone and the time comes. I look at the river. The high between the bridge and the river was 165 ft (50 m). The rope was 3 ft (1 m) longer, so i can land safe. I feel the adrenaline and i was ready. I attached the rope to bridge and the holder to my body. I check if the rope was properly tied at the bridge and my body. Both were, so it was safe to jump. I walk to the edge of the bride. 

So this is it, i thought. I only have to jump and i'm free. I look to the river. I close my eyes and breath in. Here i go. I did my backpack on my back and i jump. I open my eyes and fall. It feels like i was flying. I turned around, adjusted the rope and prepared for the landing on land. I feel the rope catch my fall and land on my feet. I take my jersey out of the backpack. I throw the bottom part at the side of the river and throw the shirt in the rocks. I pull the rope which is attacted at bridge down, so that the whole rope comes off. I put the rope in my backpack and check if all the pieces of the rope is in my backpack. There weren't any pieces left at the bridge. Good. Now run away, i thought. I run away to the airport where my jet waits.

**15 minutes later**

The bridge and river are surrounded by police cars. Everywhere stand a policeman with flashlights.

Sir!, one policeman who was standing by the side of the river called his boss. Did you found something?, his boss asks. Yes, there some clothes in the water, the policeman said. And the body?, his boss said. Not found, but we can say for sure that the cause of dead is suicide. We can see at the clothes that the dead belong to a member of Orpheus. What?!, the boss asked shocked. Who is it?!, he asks further.

Boss, the one who died is....

Raffaele Generani

_Hey guys hope you like it. More chapters on the way. Please ask your questions in comments and subscripe._


	4. A brand new person

**Chapter 4: A brand new person**

**2 years later, Milan, Italy**

It's a sunny day in Milan. The sun shines, the sky is blue, birds are singing in the trees and the streets are full with people. Children going to school, people going to their work and toerists with guids walking around.

Further in town is a fashion house. Milan is the city known for it's fashion. All the biggest Italian designers are settled there. The fashion house is owned by Gucci. 

The fashion house was full with employees. Cameramen, soundmen, janitors, ICT workers, graphic designers, make-up artists and of course models. Everyone gets mixed up.

The main hall was the busiest. Music was blasting through the speakers, cameramen prepare them selfs for the shoot and the director is commending everyone which work they must do.

In the hall stand a girl with a clipboard. The girl has long blond hair and has green-blue eyes. 

Where is she?, she asks herself. I hope she isn't late. I don't want to get scolded by the director. Sometimes this internship is killing me, she yawn.

Maria!, a girl with medium length red hair and purple eyes waves to the blond girl. Hey Lilly, Maria said back while Lilly was walking to her.

Are you looking for someone?, Lilly asks. Yes, Maria said. Stephanie, did you saw her? No, actually i wanted to ask you if you know where Mike is, Lilly said.

Maria starts giggling. I think these two are somewhere doing there business. I must knew this, Maria said.

Aren't you afraid that the director is going to scream at you?, Lilly asks concerned. Don't worry. It's mike's fault if Stephanie is late for the shoot. Mike is going to be scold like always, Maria said while crossing her arms.

Yes, that's true. Mike was a troublemaker after all. I mean if you remember his yearbook quote from years ago, Lilly said disgusted.

But that was before Stephanie, Maria said. Mike changed since Stephanie appeared in his life two years ago. When he saw her, he felt on his knees for her. Actually, every boy fall for her. I mean she's the girl every boy wants. Tall, beautifull like a godness and kind, Maria said. That's right, that's also why she's a top model of course. The fashionworld adore her, Lilly said. And two bffs who support her, Maria said. 

**Meanwhile in a dark room**

The lights were off. Two people were in the room. Only their silhouettes could be seen. A boy and a girl. 

Don't worry. You're not coming late for your shoot, the boy said. Come here, he said. Are you ready? The girl nods. The boy comes closer. The boy kiss the girl. The girl stands against wall and boy gets deeper. The girl starts to moan and the girl wrapped her leg around the leg of the boy. Both the body's touch each other and kiss become tongue kissing. The boy touch the girl's breasts and the girl touch the boy's face. 

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

The lights turning on and in the room stood a old, grumpy janitor with a mob in his right hand. The mob was pointed to the boy and the girl.

The boy was only in his boxers. The boy has dark skin, navy blue hair and silver eyes. 

Don't worry my love, the boy said. Your African prince Mike Rawanga is here to protect you.

I should watch your mouth, Rawanga, the janitor said. Or should i tell the director about this, the janitor continued.

The director, Mike said while shaking. No, i don't want to get scolded again. Baby, i think this is your problem now. Mike ran away.

The janitor turned to the girl. The girl isn't that afraid. She stands while crossing her arms. 

The girl is really tall, maybe to tall for a girl. She is also a beautifull appearance. Yet familiair. Long strainght brown hair, red eyes and pale skin.

Miss Capaldi, The janitor begun.

Look. I know you going to give a lecture, but this is just what teenagers do. Something you old fart don't understand and maybe didn't had a life back then. By the way, i don't have time for this. I have a shoot to do. So mind your own business and mob something you must do, the girl said with confidence. The voice of the girl was 'unique'. Pitched, but deeper than most girl voices. Kinda masculine. Also familiair. 

I keep an eye on you Capaldi, the janitor said. The girl walk away and left the old man behind.

The girl walks in her bra to the main hall for her shoot. The men she met admiring her with open mouth and adoring eyes, like she was a godness.

Maybe you're thinking i'm a girl, but i'm not a girl. It's me. Shocked? Some of you will ask: RAFFAELE, WHAT THE HELL?! Yes, i'm living a life as a girl now or pretending as a girl. And no, i'm not a transgender. I'm only dressed up as one. I wear a filmmask to hide my real face, i learn how to dress and act like a girl. I learn also to apply make-up and i wear fake breast implants. It works, people believe i'm a girl. 

My new name is Stephanie Capaldi and i'm living as a young top model. Like i said earlier i like modeling, but not under the name and preasure of my parents name. I'm now a model by my own and i can do what i want. I'm free 

Also i make new friends. I have two bffs, Maria and Lilly. I also have a boyfriend, but i'm not gay. I only pretend to be his girlfriend, because i want everyone to believe i'm a girl and he doesn't know i'm a boy. My boyfriends name is Mike Rawanga and he's kinda stupid. I met Maria, Lilly and Mike two years ago when i moved to Milan.

I walk into the main hall and the make-up artists were already waiting for me. I walk to them and sit on the stool. Maria stands next to me when the make-up artists aplied my make-up.

I'm glad you're here, she said. You're were with Mike, Right?, she asks. Yes, sorry it took so long. We had a special moment with each other, i said with a smile. Wait, you did with him?, she asks excited. Kind of, till that grumpy old janitor interrupted us, i roll my eyes. Am i late?, i ask while changing the subject. No, you're not. The director is only in a bad mood today. If he found out that you're with Mike. I was afraid you were getting scolded, she said stressed. Don't worry, i'm really careful. It was just an accident, i said calm. Ok, she said relieved.

Hey, do you and Lilly want to eat dinner tonight at my home?, i ask. Of course, she said. 

Stephanie Capaldi, the shoot is beginning in 5 minutes!, the director shouts. Coming!, i call.

See you and Lilly later, i said to Maria. We hug each other and i walk to the set.

This is my life now and the life i wanted.

_Hey guys, more chapters are coming soon. If you're still confussed, i explain it here. Raffaele is Stephanie. Raffaele came back in disguise as a girl after he faked his dead. As i said, he is only dressed as a girl and pitch his voice to the highest register of his voice, so people believe he's a girl. He's also not gay, because he pretends the relationship with Mike. In the next chapters, there will be more pretendend relationships of him with others. His friendship with Maria and Lilly is real and yes he's lying to them as well. I hope i explained it well and if you have further questions or you're still confused, comment down below._


	5. Unexpected news

**Chapter 5: Unexpected news**

After the shoot Maria, Lilly and i walk to my home. It's not far from the fashion house. It's a 10 minute walk.

So?, Lilly ask to me. What?, i ask back. Mike, of course. Maria told me that you guys did it, Lilly said. I blushed. So it's true?, she asks excited. Yes, i giggle. We had sex. I mean it's not something special. It's normal in a relationship, i continued. Not for me, she said. You're so lucky. You're hot and get all the boys. I'm not, she said. Hey, that's not true. You cute and smart. Boys like that too, i said. Really?, she asks. Yes, Stephanie is right, Maria said. Every girl has some qualities what a boy likes, she said. That's true, you only need to wait. Someday there will be a boy falling in love with you,Lilly, i said. Thank you girls, Lilly hugs Maria and i.

We reach my house. I take my keys from my handbag and put the key in the door.

Please, don't tell Cassandra i had sex with Mike at the shoot, i said. Maria and Lilly nods. I open the door and we walk inside.

When we were inside, we heard some music. The music came from the kitchen. As we come closer to the kitchen, i know what kind of music is played.

Please don't sing, i thought. We heard someone singing in the kitchen. My thoughts were gone and i prepare myself for embarrassment.

'I'm blue dabadeedaba dabadeedaba'

A woman was singing along with the song. The song is called I'm blue by Eiffel 65. The worst song from Italian artists ever made.

Lilly start singing along and Maria was laughing. My face become red of embarrassment. 

The woman turned around and saw us.

Stephanie, you're already home. I see you brought your friends as well, she said.

Hello miss Capaldi, Maria and Lilly said. Hello girls, the lady said.

I invited them for dinner, i said. Sorry i didn't text you about it. Don't worry, Stephanie. I made enough. Girls, please take a seat, the lady said.

We sit on the chairs of the dinnertable. Four plates with Spaghetti are serve on the table. Cassandra takes a seat as well and start talking with my friends.

Cassandra is my fostermother. She lives alone in this house with me. She is single and has no husband or boyfriend.

I managed myself to get into the fostersystem. Before i became Stephanie, the first weeks in Italy were hard. I broke into some abandoned motel and live there. I didn't had a plan for my future and i didn't had someone around, because everyone knew i was dead. So i walked with my hoody around the motel. Everyday were the same, till one day. I heard two men talking by a trashcan. I hide behind a wall and spied on them. They work for a theatre. A play was done and some things were dumped into the trash. The two men left. I walk to the trash and grab everything they dumped as quick as possible without looking at it. When i was back into the bedroom, i laid everything on the bed. I was shocked what i saw. A filmmask of a woman and four female outfits. Both the mask and outfits were ruined, but i repeared them. I knew how to sew and i didn't need the whole mask. I only needed the parts of the eyes, cheeks and chin. I found also some other material like the mask. I made a whole new mask out of it. When i aplied the mask on my face, i didn't reconize myself anymore. I know that filmmasks don't damage you're face, like make-up. That means i can also sleep with that thing on my face. So i got my plan. One week later and i moved in by Cassandra as Stephanie. I'm so lucky. 

The dinner is done and my friends go home. Dinner was nice, Lilly said. Yes, Maria said. See you tomorrow, both girls said. We wave to each other and i close the door. I walk back to the kitchen.

Shall i help you with the dishes?, i ask to Cassandra. No, but thank you. I don't need help, Cassandra said friendly.

Stephanie, there is something i need to tell you, she said careful. What is it?, i ask concerned. Stephanie, it's difficult to say. I tried everything to change my boss's mind, but he said it's a big chance for me. I got promotion from head secretairy to business assistant. What's the problem then? You got promotion, i said excited. The problem is that my new office is in a another settling in a another country. Stephanie, i'm moving to a another country.

What?!, i ask shocked. 

Yes, but that's only one thing, she said difficult. You're in the fostersystem and you're eightteen, so that means you don't have to move with me. But, she said. But what?, i ask nervous. I got a letter from both Gucci and Armani. They don't have a lot models in the same country where i going to move. They want you to do that. They also said is a big chance for your modelcareer. So, i want to ask you if you want to move as well?, she said.

Uhm, wow. I don't know what to say, i said shy. I have to think about this. If i say yes, which country are we going to move to?, i ask.

The country we're going to move is a little island in the Pacific ocean near Australia. It's really populair and quite populated. The islands name is, Liocott, she said.

_Liocott_

I froze when i heard that name. The island where i escaped my old life and faked my dead two years ago. My family, Orpheus and everything. I always wanted to know how they're now, if my dead changed everything or not. I want to go back, but if i see them. Will they reconize me? And what about Maria, Lilly and Mike? 

I want to move with you, i said. You're sure?, Cassandra asks. Yes. Eventhough i'm eightteen, you're my fostermother. If you leave without me, i'll miss you, i said. Stephanie, that's so kind. Thank you, Cassandra said. You're welcome, i said. We hug each other. When are we moving?, i ask. Really soon. We're moving in three days, she said. We start packing tomorrow, she continued. Fine to know it, but i call my friends first, i said. That's fine, she said.

I stand in my room looking out my window. I'm moving back. I hope it's not going to be awkward and i hope nobody reconize me, i thought.

My phone bleeped. I got a message. I open the message, it's from Mike.

Look behind you, baby 

I turn around and see Mike standing in my room. Surprise, he said. Mike, i said excited. I hug and kiss him. Did my girl miss me?, he ask playish. I sign.

Is there something wrong?, he ask. Yes, i said. Cassandra is going to move to Liocott, an island in the Pacfic ocean. It's for her work, i said. Really? I know you will miss her, but you're eightteen and you're in the fostersystem. You can stay here, he said. That's not the problem. I must move too, because the designers i work for wants me to do shoots there aswell, i said. And you can't refuse?, he ask. Of course i can refuse, but it's a big chance for me. A chance to become a international top model, i said. So you're saying you leaving me behind?, he asks annoyed. What do you mean Mike? Of course i'm not leaving you, i said annoyed. Oh, really Stephanie? You only care about your carreer and not about your boyfriend, he said angry. You're selfiss and make choices without even thinking about it, he said. Of course i think twice, but i need to do this. You're just jealous that our relationship is going to be ruined, i said angry. It's already ruined, he said booming. He slaps me in the face and i fall on the ground. You're b*tch, he said. I stand up and touch my cheek. It hurts. It's over Mike, i whisper. What did you say?!, he boomed. This relationship is over, i said toxic. GO AWAY!!!!!, i yelled.

Cassandra open the door.

What is going on here?, she asks shocked. Nothing, Mike was just leaving, i said. Mike walks away and left the house.

Cassandra looks at me and sees a red spot on my cheek. You're slapped, she said shocked. Honey, what happen between Mike and you?, she asks. We broke up. I told him that i'm going to move and he didn't accept it, i said. I'm sorry, Cassandra said. It doesn't matter. A long distance relationship is hard to keep. Maybe it's a good thing i broke up with him, i said. Cassandra looks relieved. I think i'm going to call Maria and Lilly, i said. Cassandra stands up and walk out my room. I called Maria and Lilly.

Hey Stephanie, Maria said. Hey, i need you to tell something, i said. You sounds sad, Lilly said. Yes. Mike and i broke up, i said. Really?, Maria ask. We're so sorry, Lilly said. You don't have to. There's something worse i need to tell you, i said. I moving to a another country in three days, i continued. What?!, Maria asks. Why so sudden?, Lilly asks. The designers force me. It's also a big chance for my carreer and future. I'm so sorry, i said. It doesn't matter, Maria said. We support you, Lilly said. Thank you, i said. I start packing tomorrow. Do you want to help me?, i ask. Of course, the girls said.

The days after were tough. Packing, deregister from the country, to fill in forms, put the house up for sale, etc.

The day had come and Cassandra loaded the car with suitcases. She also handed the keys to the soldman. My friends and i hug each other. I going to miss you, i said. We too, they said. Stephanie, we must go, Cassandra calls. Coming, i said. I walk to the car and step into the car. Cassandra begun to drive and i waved at my friends.

Here we go then. Long time no see, Liocott.


	6. Back at Liocott

**Chapter 6: Back at Liocott**

Dear passengers. In a few minutes we will reach Liocott island. Please, fasten your seat belt. We'll start landing soon. Thank you in advance for your attention and we wish you a wonderfull time at Liocott island, the pilot said to the passengers.

The plane starts landing and land on Liocott.

The airport is very busy. People standing in rows for their flight, people standing by the security, people standing by the shops, etc.

Cassandra and i walk to the exit of the airport with our luggage.

Finally. Finally back at Liocott. The island was the same as always. It feels like i'm back home, i thought.

Do you like it?, Cassandra asks. It's beautifull, i said admiringly. Yes, you're right. It's even more beautifull than the pictures, she said.

We walk to the rented car and loaded our luggage into the car. It fits, eventhough i doubted if the car was big enough. We step into the car and Cassandra starts driving.

You're really quiet, Cassandra said. I'm just tired of the flight, i said. Yes, it was a long flight. 11 hours long with a transfer in Bangkok, she yawn. But we're here now, she said. I nod. Cassandra turns the radio on. She founds some channel with Euro-pop songs and started singing along with the Macarena song. I put my headphone on and plug the headphone in my phone. I play some music from my phone and look out the window. I see the beach and ocean. My eyes feels heavy and i fall asleep.

I woke up and saw we weren't by the beach anymore. Instead we drive on a highway. What time is it?, i ask to Cassandra. It's 5 pm, she said. You fell asleep an hour ago, she said further. How long before we get there?, i ask. The GPS indicates that it's an 8 minutes drive away, she said.

After 656 ft (200 m), we left the highway. We came to a roundabout and turned left. The road was long and straight. There are trees on both sides of the road. The road goes through a forest. For some reason i remember this road. When we get closer to the town, i knew exactly which town this was. I must know it.

The Italian district. At some part i was relieved, but on the other hand i was scared. The district where i left everything behind. What if i see Orpheus or even worse my own parents? If they reconize and catch me, i'm f*cked. I shook my head. No, i'm Stephanie Capaldi now and not Raffaele Generani. I must let go my old behaviour and habits. I must act like the person i'm now. By the way it's two years later and maybe they don't even remember me.

We reach our new house. We live in a suburb of the town. The house was white and big. Not far away stands a bridge. The same bridge where i faked my dead.

We walk into the house and put our luggage on the floor in the hall. When we walk futher into the house, we see our funiture already placed in the house. We only have to pack out. We started eating and then we started to pack out.

After dinner, i bring my luggage to my new room. After i packed out, i going to the livingroom. Cassandra was also done.

When we sat down, the doorbell rang. Cassandra open the door and saw a couple. Hello, you're the new neightbours right?, the lady asks calm. That's true, Cassandra said. Welcome in the Italian district. My name is Andrea and this is my husband Francesco, the lady said friendly. We are your neightbours, she said excited. Oh, sorry. Where are my manners, Cassandra said. My name is Cassandra Capaldi. Nice to meet you and you don't have to apologize, the man said. Do you want to come in for a talk?, Cassandra asks. Thank you. That would be nice, the lady said.

Stephanie, Cassandra calls. Our new neightbours wants to meet us and talk with us.. The neightbours came inside. Hello, my name is Stephanie. Nice to meet you, i said. 

Is that your daughter?, Andrea ask. Yes, actuelly my fosterdaughter, Cassandra said. She's gorgeous, Andrea said admiringly. Yes, she's so beautifull like Venus, Francesco said. I blushed. Thank you, that's so nice to hear that, i said.

We talked to each other for a while. 

The Italian district looks so fine. The people are so nice here, Cassandra said. Yes, the people here are always nice to each other. It feels like our homecountry, Italy. We help each other and horrible things never happen here, Andrea said. Yes, except two years ago, Francesco interrupted. Francesco, we're not saying that. This is a happy meeting and what happened is horrible. Pay repect, Andrea said urgently.

I know what he wanted to say, but i play dumb and look confused to Cassandra. Cassandra gives me the same look, like what the hell are they talking about.

What happen two years ago? Was it that horrible?, Cassandra asks. Andrea sigh. It's a black page for this town, she said. Yes, it was all over the news. Not only Liocott, worldwide, Francesco said. 

Two years ago a sixteen year old boy commited suicide on the bride you can see out of your window. The bridge name is The Astro bridge or nowadays better known as The bridge of death. The bridge is pretty dangerous, because the bridge is really high. Not only that, but there flows a river underneath. The bottom of the river is most dangerous part. The bottom consists of sharp rocks, some rocks of this bottom rise above the river. Also the flow of the river is strong and leads to the ocean. The boy jumped from the bridge and his body was crushed against the rocks. He died instantly. The body is never found, but most likely carried with the flow of the river to the ocean. The police only found some clothes. A soccer jersey of team Orpheus. The jersey had number 11 on the back. Everyone knew exactly who the boy was. The boy was called Raffaele Generani. He was a forward of Italy's national soccer team Orpheus. Also he was a young top model who was praised in the fashionworld, Andrea told.

I remember the news, Cassandra said. Wasn't he the son of Luigi Generani?, Cassandra asks. Yes, that boy had a bright future as both top model and soccer player. He was so beautifull and talented. It's just a shame he killed himself, Francesco said sad.

But we don't want to talk about that. It's too painfull and it's the past. Also it ruins this talk, Andrea said. You're right, Cassandra said. It was a great night, but it's getting late. It was nice to meet you, Andrea said friendly.

The neightbours left our house and Cassandra close the door. I was still sitting on the couch. Cassandra takes a seat on the chair.

I know it was on the news, but i didn't know it happened here. Poor boy, she said. Stephanie what do you think about this?, she asks. I don't know. It shocks me, i said. Stephanie, i'm scared. That boy was a model who was praised in the fashionworld. You're now praised in the fashionworld. It's a tough world. I'm afraid that someday that maybe you commit suicide too, she said. Of course not, i said shocked. Cassandra, don't worry. I'm carefull and i'm not depressed, i said calm. Ok, she said relieved.

Another topic. I wanted to tell you something. Tomorrow begins your school. I told you into the airplane, she said. I saw my books on the floor by my luggage. I have them in my closet. FFI High Right?, i ask. Cassandra nods. Ok. I think i'm going to bed, i said. That's a good idea, you must wake up early. Don't think about what the neightbours said. That will only affect you, Cassandra said. I nodded to her and walks to my room.


	7. FFI High

**Chapter 7: FFI High**

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP 

My alarm went off and i wake up. It is 7 am. I'm sit up in my bed with the sheets covering my body. I listen at the door if Cassandra wasn't there, because i don't have my mask on my face. I wear only sweatpants. Cassandra wasn't at my door. I stand up and i walk to my make-up table. I apply my mask and make-up on my face. I walk to my closet, i quickly change into my bra and put in my fake implants. I pick an outfit from my closet and lay it down on my bed. The outfit was a crop top, a biker jacket, black leather shorts, a choker and black velvet thigh boots. Kinda sexy, but i want to make a confident and hot appearance. That i'm a new person. The outfit also combines well with my beauty. 

I put my books in my handbag and i grab my sunglasses. I left my room and goes to the kitchen for breakfast. Cassandra was also in the kitchen.

Morning, i said. Good morning, Stephanie. I see that you're ready for school. You know how to get there?, Cassandra said. Yes, i take the subway. The school is in the center of Liocott. From the subway it's a 5 minute walk, i said.

Cassandra looks at me questioningly. Then i realize i said something that i already know, but someone who just moved doesn't normally know anything about their new place. How do you know that?, Cassandra asks confused. I did some researce yesterday. I used Google Maps to find my new school, i clicked on navigation, selected public transport and it gives me the information, i said while making up something. Of course, Cassandra said. I didn't even think about that. Good that you found out, she continued. 

I eat my breakfast and do my wallet in my handbag. I put on my sunglasses and wave to Cassandra. I walk out the door and walk to the subway.

**Later at FFI High**

Every student walks to FFI High. The school consists of three large buildings, two buildings certainly consists of 6 floors. The square in front of the school is full of students. The students of the school are all the members of every soccerteam who's participating in the FFI tournament. The school is found by Levin Murdock, who's one of the commentators of the tournament. He thought it was important for every student to have education, because there all under 21. The school is a High school and college. the college focuses on sports, psychology, pedagogy, physio and management. The school is not only for the soccerplayers, but for every teenager on Liocott. The students were in little groupes talking or doing other stuff on the square. Till i stand by the gate of the school and walks inside.

Everyone was still talking till Dylan Keith (one of the members of The unicorns, the national team of the USA) looks at me and rush forward.

GUYS, THE NEW CHICK IS HOT!, Dylan screamed to everyone. 

I lift up my sunglasses, i straighten my hair flirty, winks and walks confident to the school. Every guy stood open-mouthed and admiring me. Some even fainted or had a nosebleed. 

Who is she? Damn, she's hot. Is she a model? Is she a godness? Guys, i think i lost my virginity. This is to much girl for me. Why aren't the other girls like she? Is she single?, The guys said.

I walk through the hallway and the guys in the hallway has the same reaction as the ones outside. Even the girls were looking at me. I like the reactions, but i don't care. I only care for my first lesson that is about to start. It's biology in classroom B.083. Lucky the lesson is on the ground floor. I walk to the central hall where everything is connected. When i walk to the right hallway, i bumped against someone. I look at the person. It's a girl with black long hair with bangs hanging over her eyes, fair skin, black lipstick, skull earings, bracelets with grave charms and black clothes. She looks like a goth.

LOOK OUT!, she yelled. The girl is really edgy and kinda agressive. You're beauty disgust me. People like you are disgusting, she snapped at me. Yes and you're looking like you can't see. Are you lost?, because it looks you belong into a Marilyn Manson clip, i snap back. Now you get it!, the girl said agressive and try to punch me. Luckily a teacher ends it. 

You're fighting again? Knock it off or go to the principal, the teacher said to the goth girl and pointed to another hallway.

You're lucky, she said toxic and walk away looking at everyone who watched it. WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! she screams to everyone who looks at her. Everyone looks scared and turns around.

A other girl walks to me. It's Nelly Raimon. She's one of girls who belongs to Inazuma Japan and she belongs also to the Little Giants, the soccerteam of Congo.

You're new, she said friendly. Yes, my name is Stephanie Capaldi, i said. Nice to meet you, Stephanie. My name is Nelly Raimon, Nelly said. Are you alright?, she asks. Yes, i did nothing wrong. What was wrong with that goth girl?, i ask. She is always like this. She always provokes and starts fighting for no reason. Don't mind her. She's a troublemaker, Nelly said. Sorry, i getting late for class. You're beautifull by the way, she said while heading to class.

Oh no, class. I getting late for sure, i thought. The teacher was still there. Do you want me to walk with you to your class?, the teacher asks. I can explain to your teacher why you're late, if you want to? Of course. I don't want to get late on my first day, i said. It's alright, the teacher said.

We walk to the classroom and my teacher was waiting for me. He saw also i was with another teacher.

Something happen?, my teacher asks to the other teacher. Yes, your new student ran into that agressive student. She was fighting again?, my teacher sigh. Yup, but i have her in my class later this day. This will be her fourth detention this week, the other teacher sigh and walks away.

Sorry i'm late, i apologize. That doesn't matter. It's not your fault, my teacher said friendly. You're Stephanie, right? Yes, i said. Nice to meet you. I'm mr Gross, he said. Come, the class is waiting for you.

Class, we have a new student. She moved to Liocott since yesterday and she's from Italy, mr Gross said while nobody payed attention to it. Come in, mr Gross calls me.

I walk into the classroom and the mood of the class changed. Hello, i'm Stephanie Capaldi and i'm 18 years old. I hope everyone will help me around and i look forward to be friends with you, i said. Good. Stephanie you can sit in the left back next to the window, mr Gross said.

Everyone looks at me, except for one. The one who wasn't paying attention was Giuseppe Cannavaro. He's the reserve defender of Orpheus. He's reading a book about history. I sit next to him and he was the first member of my old team i see. He changed a little bit. He's older and wears different glasses. That's it. I put my books on the table. One of my notebooks falls on the ground under Giuseppe's desk. Giuseppe saw it and grab the notebook. He lays it on my desk. I think this is yours, he said. Thank you, i said. Your welc..., he said but saw me. He admires me and froze. 

Geez, she's gorgeous. She looks like a model, Giuseppe thought. 

Everything alright?, i ask. Giuseppe shakes and said yes. The bell rang and i walk out of the classroom.

Giuseppe stands up, but the other boys surrounded him. 

Is there something wrong?, he asks. Nothing, simp, one of the boys said while cracking his knuckels. You have 5 seconds, the same boy said. Giuseppe swallows and run away. The boys were running after him.


	8. Orpheus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the names of the members of Orpheus and their positions:
> 
> Gigi Blasi (GK)  
> Vento Gagliano (DF)  
> Ottorino Nobili (DF)  
> Anton Gattuso (DF)  
> Marco Maseratti (DF)  
> Angelo Gabrini (MF)  
> Giorgio Giannini (MF)  
> Dante Diavolo (MF)  
> Fideo Ardena/Paolo Bianchi (FW/captain)  
> Daniele Sanctis (GK)  
> Enrico Oconti-Olivier (MF)  
> Alessandro Rossa (MF)  
> Giuseppe Cannavaro (DF)  
> Gianluca Zanardi (MF)
> 
> Raffaele was and is still forward, but because of this story line. I didn't include him in the list. Same for Nakata, because he isn't in this story.

**Chapter 8: Orpheus**

It's lunchbreak and the canteen is busy. Everyone sits by their team and lunch with each other. 

Giuseppe sits by his team. He don't look that nice. He has a nosebleed and bruises on his cheek. His teammates looks at him.

What the hell happened to you?, Vento (a defender) said. I got beat up by my class, Giuseppe said. They think i'm a simp, he continued. Did you remind the teacher to give homework?, Gainluca is laughing. No, i helped the new girl, Giuseppe said. So you have the new girl in your class?, Anton (also a defender) asks. And what does she looks like? She's really populair under the boys, Dante (a midfielder) added. Yes and she's hot. Not just hot, but beautifull and gorgeous hot. Her notebook felt on the ground and i gave it to her. When i looked up and saw her. I thought i was talking to a godness. Tall and beautifull, Giuseppe said while drooling. So the rumors are true? I heard a lot about her, Giorgio said. Yes, it's true, Enrico said. Every member of Orpheus looks at him. What do you mean?, Paolo asks. I've heard alot about her. Not only today, but for a while. The fashionworld loves her. She's a really populair top model. She's even praised. All the designers stands in a row for her, Enrico said.

While everyone is talking. The gothic girl walks into the canteen. Everyone close there mouth and looks down at their plate. The girl has a lot of impact. She looks like she'll want to kill someone. She walks to Orpheus.

The devil is coming, Marco said. Everyone of the team looks at him and froze. The girl stands behind Marco. The team wants to make clear that Marco has to keep his mouth shut, but he didn't listen. Instead he was clueless what's going on. Is there something wrong guys?, he asks, but before he could get his answer. The girl grab his throat. The devil you said, she said toxic. She gives more pressure on the throat. Marco gasps. Gigi, Dante, Anton, Giorgio and Enrico intervene. Thank you, Marco breaths. What's wrong and why you're here in the first place?, Giorgio asks urgently. Because i got detention by that stupid ass English pig, she snapped. Let me guess. You got in a fight again, Gainluca said. That stupid new student. She's a fashion doll and i hate fashion dolls, she said. I think it's you who starts the fight, Giorgio said. WHAT DID YOU SAY?!, She yelled. You can yell at me, but it's true, he said. Yes, look at you. You're edgy and agressive, Enrico said. You became like this since it happen. Is this because of Raffaele?, Enrico asks concerned. Mind your own business, she said and walks away.

I walk into the canteen and search for a table. Unfortunatly every table was occupied. 

Stephanie!, a voice called. I look to the direction of the voice and saw Nelly waving to me. She sits with her friends and there's a spot free. I walk to her.

Hey Nelly, i said. Hey, i want you to meet my friends. Girls, this is the new girl i was talking about. This is Stephanie Capaldi. Stephanie this are my friends, Celia, Silvia and Camillia, Nelly said. Nice to meet you, the three girls said. Nice to meet you too, i said back. I take a seat.

And do you like it here?, Nelly asks. Yes. It's a nice place. Everyone is so friendly, except for one, i said. Who then?, Camillia asks. Gothic girl of course, Nelly said. Stephanie accidently bumped against her and that girl wanted to fight immediately, Nelly said. That's true. She got detention by mr Williams, because he saw the fight. It's her 10th time this week and it's only tuesday. I'm surprised that she isn't expelled. I mean she nearly choke a member of Orpheus a few minutes ago, because he said something about that fight, Silvia said. Really? Is he alright?, i ask shocked. Yes. Luckily the other members stopped it and told her to back off. Even Orpheus has trouble to control her, Silvia said. You mean she belongs to them?, i asks confused. Silvia nods.

The bell rang and the lunchbreak was over. Everyone stands up and goes to their class. 

The lesson was in progress, but i didn't pay attention. I look out the window and i was thinking.

That gothic belongs to Orpheus. I can't remember her. She wasn't there when i was a member. The only girl was Maya. Of course it's two years ago and alot changed. Who is that girl? Why is she so agressive to everyone? And where did Maya go? Is she still in the team? Did she go back to Italy? Is Orpheus still in touch with her? Alot of thoughts and questions rise into my head.

Later in the hallway. I walk to the exit of the school. The last classes are done and everyone can go home. I stop and saw Orpheus standing in the hallway. 

I don't want to the same hall where my classmates stands, i heard Giuseppe begging. You're already beaten up and we want to go home, Gainluca said. But i don't want to get punced and called a simp again, Giuseppe said. Nothing is going to happen. You're with us, Gigi said.

I ignore it and walk beyond them to the exit. The mood changed and all of them where looking at me.

Is that her?, Dante asks. Giuseppe nods. Now i get why she's so populair. She's hot as hell, Anton said. And tall, Gigi ads. 

Paolo runs to me and stops me.

You're the new girl right?, he asks. Yes, i said. I'm Paolo Bianchi and this are my friends, he pointed to Orpheus. What's your name?, he asks. My name is Stephanie Capaldi. I heard about you. You're the national selection of Italy, i said while pretending to be a stranger. You're Italian?, Paolo asks. I am, i said. Do you want to hang out with us?, Paolo asks. Really? Isn't that a problem? I mean you're a soccerteam. Don't you have practice?, i ask. There is no problem. We train in the evening and weekends, he said. Ok. I mean there isn't a problem, i said. Guys, she's coming with us. Do you like it?, Paolo calls. The team nods. I text Cassandra and i walk with the team to the mansion.

When we enter the mansion. The mansion is exactly the same as i remember, except for the new interior. We walk to the dinnerroom, but i stop. My focus was on a glass case. The glass case is filled with medals and trophies, but my focus is the middle of the glass case. 

The middle is filled with my damaged jersey, which is filthy and ripped. There is also a large picture of me in a frame and commemorate spell.

_Raffaele Generani 《In our memory》 🍼december 27 1998 ~ ⚰march 15 2014_

_A young man who was lucky. A young man with a bright future. A young man who was nice to everyone. Unfortunatly the time had come. The time you go. The time you became an angel and left earth. You're an angel in heaven now. Your duties are done and you're resting now in peace. We will miss you. Thank you Raffaele and rest in peace._

I'm shocked and quiet. I don't have a single word. I'm just standing while looking at my own picture. Gainluca walks to me. He was also looking at the picture.

Oh him. If you want to know it, we want to say it. Everyone is in the dinnerroom. Please, come with me, he said. He walks to the dinnerroom and i followed him.

We walk into the dinnerroom and everyone is there.

Paolo saw me and saw my shocked face. What's wrong Stephanie?, Paolo asks. She saw the picture of Raffaele, Gainluca said. She wants to know it, he said further. Everybody nods and i take a seat.

What's with that photo? Who was he? What happened?, i asks pretending like i don't know what happened. The members looking to each other, but Giorgio decided to tell me.

Ok, but it's really tough and painfull to tell. Maybe you heard it on the news two years ago. That person in the picture is Raffaele Generani and he was one of our forwards. He was also the son of Luigi Generani, the top model of Italy and Raffaele was a top model as well. He was our friend and he was really kind. There was nothing wrong with him, until. Until what?, i interupted him. Until two years ago. We had a party that night. The party was to celebrate the new soccer season, but it ended in a disaster. Raffaele commited suicide and killed himself, Giorgio said. That's horrible, i said shocked. It is, the photo and his founded jersey are the only things left of him, Paolo said. I knew there was something going on with him, but this. I must know it. I was his best friend, Enrico slapped his hand on the table. Whether or not, nobody saw this coming. I mean who knew that three days after the party, we attended his funeral and stood by his grave, Gainluca said.

YOU'RE TELLING HER WHAT HAPPENED!!! The gothic girl from school yells to the team and walking to me. 

SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO KNOW!!! EVER HEARD OF RESPECT!!!! THIS IS SUCH A SHAME!!!!, she yells.

She came closer to me and slaps me in the face. When she wanted to slap me again, i slapped her hand. Listen i don't know what your problem is, but they just told me what happened to that boy. You're the one who isn't paying respect, i said. She makes a fist and wanted to punch me, but Orpheus stops her. She did nothing wrong. Go away, Giorgio said urgently. She grumbled and walks away.

Who is that and what's wrong with her? I ask. That is the most horrible part of what happened, Enrico begin. That girl is Maya Versilli and she was Raffaele's girlfriend. And worse she loved and cared for him. She was so different back then. She was sweet, cute, carring until Raffaele's death. When she heard the news, her heart was shettered. In less a week she changed to the girl she's now. We try to change her back, but she's so depressive since then. She's still sad and she miss him, Enrico said sad.

My heart beats faster and my body froze. I can't believe it. That gothic girl is Maya. 

Everything alright?, Vento asks concerned. I breath. Everything is alright. It just make alot of impact, i said. Maybe it's better for now to not talk about this, Gigi said. I nod.

My phone bleeped. Cassandra send a text to me. It said that she was already cooking for dinner.

Sorry, i must go home, i said. That's alright, the team said. See you tomorrow at school, i said. We wave to each other and i walk back home.

This is just horrible. What have i done to her? She changed because of me? Did i hurt her so much? No, i'm not saying that i'm alive and i'm not revealing myself to her. I'm Stephanie Capaldi now and Maya is the past, but maybe. Maybe i can change her back to the person she was without revealing myself.


	9. Party time

**Chapter 9: Party time**

I came to home and i close the door. The house smells like dinner. I walk into the kitchen. 

Hi Cassandra, i said while taking a seat. Hi Stephanie, how was school?, Cassandra asks. Nice. I make alot of friends already, i said. That's nice, but i knew it. You're really social and kind. You're a beautifull girl too, she said. Maybe to beautifull. All the guys fainted when they saw me, i giggle. Ah, my little girl is the populair girl now, she said.

After the dinner, i go to bed.

**The next day**

EVERYONE!!!!, Mac Robingo (the captain of The kingdom, the team of Brazil) screams in the middle of the canteen and standing on a table. The kingdom just moved into a new mansion so i givin a party tonight! It's a house party. No prome, but dancing like there is no tomorrow. So guys in jeans and the girls in club outfits. See you tonight, he announced.

I sit by Nelly and Silvia. Orpheus walks to me. Hey Stephanie, the team said. Hey guys i said back. Nelly and Silvia giggle a bit. We let you alone, Nelly said. They stand up and walk away.

Are you going to Mac's party tonight?, Paolo asks. Of course i'm going, i said excited. So do you want to go with us?, Enrico asks. We mean not like a date, but just as friends, Marco stuttered. I already go with Nelly and Silvia, but we can catch up at the party, i said. That's good. See you tonight, Paolo said and walks away with his team.

You're lucky. I startled and saw Silvia standing next to me. A whole team who wants to go out with you. That doesn't happen often, she said. We're just friends. It's not a date, i said. If you say so, Silvia said. By the way. Stephanie i need you advice?, Silvia asks. Advice?, i ask back. Fashion advice. You know the fashion trends and you're a top model. I have no party clothes and maybe you can help, she said. Of course i can help. Come at my home after school with some outfits you think would suit for the party and i help you to pick the right outfit, i said. Thank you, she said. You don't have to say that. We're friends, i said. Right, see you later, she said friendly.

She walk away and i text Cassandra. 

Hey Cassandra, there is a party tonight at the brazil town by a schoolmate. Can i go to the party and so yes, is it alright i bring a friend over before the party? I text. Of course you can go to the party and you can bring your friend over, she text back. Thank you, i text back.

After school, Silvia and i walk to my house. Silvia carries a huge bag with her outfits in it. When we're in my house, Cassandra plays again some Euro-pop songs and singing along with it. Silvia try to hold back her smile and i slam my hand on my forehead. She saw us and stops.

Stephanie you're back. I see you have a new friend, Cassandra said. Yes. Cassandra this is Silvia, Silvia this is Cassandra, i said. Nice to meet you, Silvia said. You too, Cassandra said. I heard you have a party tonight, Cassandra begun. Yes, that's why i bought Silvia to home. She need some advice and i want to help her, i said. That's so nice. You can go to the party, but i have some rules, Cassandra said. What are these rules?, i ask. You're back home at 11 pm, she said strict. But the party really starts then, i said. That doesn't matter, 11 pm is 11 pm. Also no alcohol, no drugs, no sex and no one night stands. Is that clear younglady?, she asks strict. Ok, i sigh. We'll make sure we get back at 11 pm, Silvia said. Good, Cassandra said.

After dinner, Silvia goes up stairs. Before i follow her, Cassandra calls me.

Is there something?, i ask. Yes, but it's nothing to worry about. You got a mail from Armani. You have a shoot tomorrow by the beach, Cassandra said. That's why i'm so strict about the party, Cassandra said further. I get it, but don't worry. I follow the rules and i'm back home at 11 pm, i said. She nods and i going to my room.

In my room stands Silvia. She puts her outfits on my bed. I walk into my room and i look at the outfits. I got an idea and put some of the outfits together. When i was done, i handle the outfit to Silvia.

I'm done with changing, but do you think it suits me?, she asks. I'm sure it suits you, c'mon show me?, i ask excited. Ok, she said shy. She shows herself and the outfit fits her perfectly. The outfit contains black ankle boots, a olive green leather jumpsuit and some bracelets. I also did her hair and make-up. I did her hair in a piggy tail and half loose. Her color of her make-up is green with gold. She looks in the mirror and adored the outfit. I look amazing. Thank you, she said. You're welcome, i said. You're lucky that you have the fashionpolice on your side, i giggle. She laughs. Stephanie what are you wearing to the party?, Silvia asks. I'll show you. Wait behind the door till i changed, i said. She nod and walks out my room. I change into a teal dress which contains of a tight short skirt and a tight crop top with silver chain straps. I also wear silver stiletto high heels with an open point (yes i learned how to walk on heels). I do my hair in a high ponytail and wear natural colored make-up. You can come in, i call to Silvia. Silvia walks into my room and look open eyed at me. You're so hot and sexy in that dress. I think you got all the boys tonight, she said. Maybe, shall we go? The party begins at 8 and we have to walk to the Brazil town, i said. Ok, she said.

We walk to the door. Cassandra was in the livinroom and saw us. You look so good, she said. Remember 11 pm, she said further. I nod and we waved to her. We leave the house and Nelly was standing by my house while waiting. She joins us and we walk to the mansion of the Kingdom.

We reach the mansion and it was really busy. Everyone of school is here. The mansion is huge and music is blasting through the building. You can also see the lights through the windows. We walk inside the mansion. Nelly and Silvia goes to Inazuma Japan and i search Orpheus, but i can't find them.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and i turn around. Mac Robingo stands in front of me. Glad you could make it. I only saw you, but i don't know your name, he said. It's Stephanie, i said. Stephanie, that's a beautifull name. So beautifull like your appearance. My name is Mac Robingo and i'm the captain of The kingdom. Enjoy the party and maybe we catch up later, he said with a smile and walk away. 

Mac is a nice person, but i remember that he was really cocky to girls when i was a member of Orpheus, i thought.

I walk around and found Orpheus. I never saw them in club wear before, except for Enrico and Giorgio. Even Maya is here. She wears a black dress, but she's still in gothic style. I walk to them.

Why did you grab me to this stupid party?, she grumble. Because it's good for you, Gigi said. I hate parties, she said. And we don't care, Gainluca said. Listen Maya, we know you hate it. But we doing it for you're own good. It's distraction and you're among people. Maybe you find some friends tonight?, Enrico said. Maya sticks out her tongue. Enrico rolls his eyes.

Hey guys, i said. Hey Stephanie, Paolo said, but his face turns red when he see me. Not only him, but whole team. What's with the red faces? Do i look that attractive?, i ask playfull. Everyone shakes their head. You look beautifull, Anton said. Thank you, do you like the party?, i ask excited. 

Thank you, do you like the party?, Maya mimicking my high pitched voice. Can we go home?, she ask urgently. No!, the team said. The team split. Maya, Enrico and i were left.

I have to say you look attractive, Enrico blush to me. Thank you, you look good either. Armani?, i ask. Yes. Dolce&Gabbana? He ask to me. I nod. I work for them, i said. I heard you're a model. I'm not surprised you have style, he said. Thank you, but i'm not surprised either. I've heard your name before in Milan. You're student fashion designer?, i ask. That's right. I did my internship by Gucci, he said. Raffaele did his internship there too. To be honest you look a little bit like him. If he was alive, i think he would fall for you immediately. You have a lot in common with him, he said. Thank you, i said nervous. Hey, you don't have to be nervous. He's dead and he's the past, he said. Ok, but i think we have alot in common too, i said. Thank you, he said. I think i'm going to the team, he said. That's ok, i said. He walks to his team and i stand with Maya.

That was close, i thought. I look at Maya and walk to her.

Nice party, i said to her. What do you want?!, she snaps. Nothing, i only said something nice. Maybe we can make a fresh start. The team told me about you. It must be horrible, i said. Why do you care?! I don't need you! I hate perfect people like you!, she snaps. Afterthought, maybe i shouldn't have talked to you. By the way, i'm not perfect. If you want to know it, i'm in the fostersystem. Sorry i have to go, i said. Wait!, Maya calls. I walk to her. I didn't know it. I'm sorry about everything. Maybe you're right and we have to make a new start, she said. Really?, i ask surprised. Yes. I only snapped at you, because you remind me of my boyfriend who killed himself. I miss him and i still love him, she cry. I hug her. It's alright. I understand, i said. Thank you Stephanie, she said. She dries her tears. I going to Orpheus, do you want to go aswell?, she asks. I nod and we walk to them.

We had fun. We grab some drinks and we danced alot. It was a huge party, but everything got out of control and everything become a blank space for me.


	10. Hangover

**Chapter 10: Hangover**

I try to open my eyes, but light shines in my eyes. I close my eyes and try it again. My sight is blurry, but i can see. I see the sun shining through the window. Is It morning?, i thought. I blink my eyes and sit up. I feel my head and it hurts. I look around and i'm shocked.

I sit in a bed in the middle of a room, but it wasn't my room. I feel my face and i feel my mask on my face. That means i slept with my mask on. I never sleep with my mask on. I see that i wear also my bra and fake implants. Wait, slept?!, i thought.

I jumped out the bed and look scared at the bed.

Where am i? Why i'm here? What happened?, i can't remember anything, i thought. My headache become worse and i feel sick. It feels like I have to puke. I open the window and i puke through the window. It feels better. I saw the area and i realize i wasn't in the Brazil town, but in the Italian district. The mansion of Orpheus.

I close the window.

AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!, i yelled with my voice high pitched.

The door swung open and Enrico runs into the room.

I look at him and i froze. Enrico stand in front of me shirtless. He only wears his boxers. I never saw him shirtless before. I have to say his upperbody is breathtaking and looks like mine. Slender and abs. His long black hair hangs over it. If he wasn't a student fashion designer, he could be model. I know he's gorgeous like me, but this? I blush at him and he stares at me.

Geez, she's hot. I know she's gorgeous, but her body is wow. She looks really like a godness, Enrico thought and blush at me.

There is a silence between us. After 3 minutes, Enrico broke the silence.

Are you alright? You yelled, he said. I shook my head.

No, i can't remember anything. What happened last night?, i ask shocked. I can't remember either, but the only thing i know that we were drunk and, he said. He sign. We had sex, he said further. We had sex?, i ask. Yes, but we were really drunk. It was just an accident, he said.

Sh!t, i was drunk, had sex, had a one night stand and i didn't come back home at time. I broke all the rules of Cassandra. Cassandra! I'm grounded for sure.

Do you want an aspirin?, Enrico asks concerned. No, i'm fine. I just remember i didn't come back home and that i'm probably grounded, i said. What time is it?, i ask. It's 10 am, why?, he ask. I have a shoot at 12 pm. Luckily i have time, i said. 

Enrico, do you know what happened more last night?, i ask. I'm sorry, but i don't remember a lot. But i can tell what happened between us, Enrico said. Please tell me, i said.

Ok, we were at the party. Everything went normal till Dylan decided to bring tequila. He yelled he had enough for everyone. The party getting boring, so everyone was excited. Nobody thought of the consequences. In a matter of time the mood changed. Everyone was more relaxed and smoother. The tequila came in every drink. Even i got drunk and i'm not really a drinker. You became lustfull and started to lapdance with every guy. You came to me and tried to seduce me. It worked. We wanted to go somewhere where we were alone, so i decided to bring you to my room in mansion of Orpheus. We came into my room and the alcohol did the work. We undressed ourself and the sex began. It began innocent, but it became rougher. Tongue kissing, humping, touching, etc. We even said stupid things. You said you know me since we were 8 and we are best friends. That's impossible, because we just met 2 days ago. It was the alcohol. We continued in bed and i slept with you. The rest became blurry, Enrico said. 

I said i know him since i was 8. I almost showed my real identity. I could have been caught. What was i thinking? Lucky i'm not caught, i thought. 

My face become red and i feel ashamed.

Sorry, i said. You don't have to. You were drunk, Enrico said. Get ready for your shoot and if you need something you can ask me, he said further.

Ok, can you take me to the shoot? The shoot is near the beach, i said. Sure, he said. He walk out his room and i changed into my dress and heels. I did my hair and i walk out the room. 

Enrico was waiting in the hall and i walk to him. We walk together to his car. He starts driving and i sit next to him. We reach the beach and i saw the runway.

Thanks for the ride, i said. You're welcome. Do you feel better now?, he asks. I nod. Cool, see you at school, he said. We wave to each other and he drive away.


	11. We meet again

**Chapter 11: We meet again**

I walk to the runway. The runway is close by the water. The waves nearly touch the runway. The runway is white with the stairs ending into a long white carpet. On the sides of the runway are rows of black chairs. Everything makes a beautifull effect.

It reminds me of Italy. I walked alot runways there and i know what a design of a runway says. A runway like this means that this fashionshow is really important. Like the designer self or some celebrities attend the event.

I reach the runway and see the director. He's talking with a group of managers and assistants. There's also a lot of camaras. In general many employees walked around.

This must be a huge show. The last time I saw so many people was at the Prada show. That was 3 years ago, well before I had faked my death.

The director is so busy, that i decide to not bother him with questions. Instead i walk to the make-up artists and I see how the day goes.

I take a seat on the chair and i see the collection. It's a nice collection. The collection consists of 2 dark blue dresses that have already been selected for me. 

The make-up artists apply the make-up on my face and doing my hair. The assistant of the director came to me.

Nice to see you Stephanie, she said friendly. Thank you, do you know what's going on? Are celebrities coming to the show?, i ask to the assistant. I don't know either. The director only knows it. He said it's a surprise. I think the people who come to the show are very important. He started preparing this show at least six months ago, she said.

Actuelly i'm here to give your schedule for today. After the make-up artists are done with your make-up. You can choose between these two dresses, she said while pointing at the dresses. If you choose a dress, tell me which dress you are going to wear. Then you start with runway walk practice with the choreographer. Afterwards the director is going to tell you everything about the show, she said further. I nod and she walks away.

The make-up artists are done and i stand up. I walk to the clothes rack with the dresses. I choose a dress which is short, navy blue colored with silver pearls by the breast part and sleeveless. I tell the assistant which dress i choosed and i walk to the runway.

The choreographer is waiting for me and we start the practice. He explained what the walk looks like and shows it. I did the walk without any mistakes. Bravo girl. You're a natural, he clapped his hands. Thank you, i said.

The assistant came to me with a man in a suit. I never saw the man before. Stephanie, the assistant said. I walk to her and greet her. Stephanie this is mr Dilenno. He's one of the managers of the guest celebrity. Mr Dilenno this is Stephanie Capaldi. She's our top model of this runway, the assistant said. Nice to meet you. It's a honor to meet the best young female top model of Italy, mr Dilenno said. Thank you. Nice to meet you mr Dilenno, i said. The guests are so excited to meet you that they sent mr Dilenno to pick you up, the assistant said excited. And i can see why. You're so lucky. They are very picky in terms of models. You must have kicked high to meet them. Almost all models do not meet them. Instead they look up to him, mr Dilenno said. I blush.

Mr Dilenno's phone starts ringing and he answer it. Hello? Yes, it's me. I'm standing next to her. They ready? Ok, thank you. See you in a moment, he said and hang up.

And?, the assistant ask. They're ready to meet her. Their assistant, Lynn Hwang is there too, he said. Awesome, the assistant said.

Lynn Hwang?! My fathers assistant! Is the one who wants to meet me?! Maybe it's coincidence. It's two years ago. Maybe Lynn left my father and work for someone else, i thought.

You're ready to go?, mr Dilenno ask. I nod. Good, this way, he said. He walks away and i follow him.

We walk away from the runway and walk to the stairs between the beach and the boulevard. Under the stairs stands four people. I can see the director, but the other three people stands to far away to see. I only can see their silhouettes. I can only see that two people are women and one is a man. When we get closer, i could see the people and i froze.

The people who standing there are my own parents. They changed a lot. My father has long hair now, my mother has certainly gained 22 lb (10 kg) and they're clothing style changed too. My mother wears less revealing clothes and my father wears a blazer, a v-line T-shirt, smarter pants and business shoes, but that isn't everything. My eyes are focussed on what my mother is holding in her arms. She's holding a baby. 

I'm shocked. Can i see them again? Do they reconize me? I sigh. Keep it together Raffaele. You're Stephanie now. They're my patents, but i have to act like stranger and i have to keep calm. It's two years ago, i thought.

Are you alright?, the assistant ask. Yes, i'm alright. I'm just nervous, i said. I can understand. Luigi Generani is a big name in the fashionworld, but you can do it. Just be yourself, the assistant said calm. I nod and i walk to them.

The director was still talking with my parents.

So i said i prepare this show alone, but they were saying Carlo you're crazy. Then i was saying you're crazy. I didn't know how much it all cost, but this is so important. I didn't care anymore. Everything for you mr Generani, the director drooled. Yes, i can see it. You did a lot of work, my father sign. My mother is yawning. Honey when are we going to meet that model?, she asks to my father. Soon. Mr Dilenno is picking her up, my father said friendly.

Luigi!, mr Dilenno said. My father looks at him. The model is here, mr Dilenno said. I walk to the director. Good work Dilenno, I'm taking over from here, the director said. Mr and miss Generani, this is the model i was talking about. She is the top young female model of Italy and it's a honor to have her in the show. Please introduce yourself, the director said. 

Here we go, i thought. Hello, my name is Stephanie Capaldi and it's a pleasure to meet you, i said confident and pretending as a stranger. Hello Stephanie, my name is Luigi Generani and this is my wife Felicia Generani. It's nice to meet you, my father said and give me a hand. I look at my mother. My mother look wide eyed at me. My father look also at my mother. Felicia?, he asks to her.

This girl?! Her voice?! Can it be?! Is it?! Were my thoughts right since it happened?, she thought.

Felicia?!, my father ask again. My mother walks to me and grab my arm.

Did we met before? Do we know each other?, she asks shocked. No. I will not know of what, i lied. You're sure?, she asks. I look confused to her and try to take a step back.

Here we go again, my father said annoyed. Felicia, cut it off!, he said. My mother releases me. Sorry for my wife. She's just like this since two years ago. Don't take it personal, he said. I nod. My mother looks at me. Sorry, you just remind me of my son who killed himself, she said. It doesn't matter. I understand, i said. I'm looking at the baby in my mothers arms. The baby has the same features like me. Oh sorry, she said. This is our 1 year old daughter Raffaela, she said. We named her after our son, my father said. We think she's a gift from our son in heaven, my mother said with tears in her eyes. That's why we give this show. It's a charity event. The proceeds go to a charity that helps people with depression and people who have lost their loved ones by suicide, my father said. We just happy that you walk the runway. You're young and we think that you can spread the message, my father said. We have more things to do for the show, but we look forward to seeing you at tomorrow's show, my mother said with a smile. My father and mother walk away with the director.

I standing alone speechless. I feel my heart pounding in my throat and i feel the tears in my eyes.

My mother got pregnant in the past two years? I got a sister? I'm a big brother? And this fashionshow is a charity event for me? 

I feel my tears on my cheeks. I dry them and i breath. It's gonna be tough, but I have to put it aside. It happened and i'm free now. I'm a new person. Tomorrow is the show. I hope Cassandra let me go to this show, i thought.

**The evening at the Generani's**

FELICIA, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!, my father screams at my mother. No. He's back. I knew it all the time. My thoughts were true. Raffaele is alive, my mother said.

Not again! You're saying this everyday since it happened, but i say it again. OUR SON IS DEAD!, my father screams.

He's not Luigi. He's that girl from today, my mother said hopefull. I mean didn't you saw it. The features, she said.

Felicia, there are more people with pale skin, brown long hair and red eyes. By the way that was a girl!, he said annoyed.

He's just dressed as a girl, she said. And the behaviour. He was nervous, because he was scared. Scared to see us, she said relieved.

That girl was nervous because of you! She wasn't scared, but confused. Confused of the questions you asked. You asked delusional questions. Everyone is confused if someone ask something like that, he said.

But?!, she calls. I'm getting tired of this. You're delusional since it happened. You're seeing ghosts. It's time to get a psychologist. You need to let this go and live further. We have a daughter now and from these arguments, our baby only gets stress. Felicia it's the past and it's for you're own good, my father said.

I don't want to hear about this for the rest of the evening, he said urgently and walks up stairs.

My mother stands in the livinroom and looks at my little sister. My mother begin to cry.

It's him. I saw through that girl and saw his face. He's alive. My son is alive, she thought.


	12. Show time

**Chapter 12: Show time**

YOU'RE GROUNDED!!!!!!

Cassandra screams at me and stands arm crossed in front of my bed. I sit on my bed.

Do you know how worried i was?! We had a promise young lady! You should have been home the day before yesterday at 11 pm! I started to get worry! I even called the police!, Cassandra said angry.

Sorry. I slept by Silvia over, i lied. Why didn't you call me?!, Cassandra asks angry. I forgot, but i promise it will never happen again, i said. I hope so, but that doesn't matter now. You grounded for 2 weeks. You only leave the house for school and you're not modelling for the next 4 weeks, she said strict. 

But i have an important show to do today!, i said shocked. Then you should have thought better, she said. Please? It's a charity event and i promised i walk the show, i begged. No! I don't care if it's a charity event. You didn't came home. Call the director and say you can't walk the show, she said. That isn't easy. The show is held by Luigi Generani and his wife. They want me to walk the show. The charity is really personal for them, because they lost their son by suicide. The charity is for depression. I can't abandon them, i begged.

Cassandra close her eyes and sign.

Ok. Because it's for the Generani's, i let you go. But i go with you, she said. Thank you, i said and hugged her. But this is the only time, she said strict. I nod and she walks out my room.

Later the day, we walk to the runway on the beach. The beach is full of people. Every designer of the fashionworld is here. They talking with my father. I walk to my mother with Cassandra, but my mother is talking with someone else. The person she is talking to is Enrico. It didn't really surprise me, because he's my best friend.

Thank you for helping us Enrico, my mother said. You're welcome. This show is for Raffaele and i was his friend. It's the right thing to do. I want to help you and i want to show my honor to him, Enrico said. I think he would be proud of you, my mother said. Thank you miss Generani, he said.

Miss Generani, i greet. Stephanie, thanks again for running this show. We're so proud of you, she said and hugs me. She looks at Cassandra. Who's this lovely lady?, she asks. This is my fostermother Cassandra. Cassandra this is Felicia Generani. She's the wife of Luigi Generani and she is leading this show, i said. Nice to meet you, my mother said. Nice to meet you too, Cassandra said and gives my mother a hand. You're fosterdaughter is lucky. My husband and i are so happy with her. She's beautifull and young. Perfect for the message of this show, my mother said excited. Thank you very much, Cassandra said. Do you want to meet my husband?, my mother ask. Of course, Cassandra said. Cassandra and my mother walks to my dad.

You're really lucky, Enrico said. Thank you, i said. I'm actuelly surprised you're here. You said you're probably grounded, Enrico said. I am. That's why my fostermother is here too, i said. I see, he said. By the way are you helping the Generani's?, i ask. Yes, i know the Generani's. They're the parents of Raffaele and i told you that Raffaele was my best friend. That's why i helping them, he said. That's so nice. Mr Generani told me the reason of this show. I think he's watching you from heaven and that he's really proud of you, i said. I think too, he said. What are you helping with?, i ask. I'm helping with the dresses, he said. You mean you designed the dresses?, i ask confused. Yes, one of the dresses. I designed a navy blue dress with pearls, he said. That's the dress i'm going to wear for the show, i said shocked. I thought it was from a real designer. You're really talented, i said. Thank you. I want to become a designer and a soccerplayer, he said. I'm glad you're wearing my dress, he blushed. Thank you, i blushed to him. 

Cassandra walks to us and see us. Stephanie, she calls. I look at her and Enrico turns around. Are you going to tell me who this is?, she asks with a smile. Yes, Cassandra this is Enrico. He's a good friend who i met at FFI High, i said. I see. Nice to meet you Enrico, she said. Nice to meet you too, he said. Stephanie the show is going to start in twenty minutes, she said. Thank you for telling me, i said to her. Sorry, i have to go, i said to Enrico. That doesn't matter. You have a show to do, he said. Yes. I see you tomorrow at school, i said. We wave to each other and i walk away with Cassandra.

We walking to the dressing room.

So?, Cassandra asks to me. What?, i ask back. You know what i'm talking about. Enrico. I have to say, that boy is hot. He's better than Mike, she said excited. I don't know what you're talking about, i said confused. I saw you two blushing to each other, she smiled. My face turned red. See! You love him, she said excited. I'm not in love with him!, i denied while my face is becoming redder. Your face says something else, she giggled. We're just friends, i said.

We reach the dressing room and my dress is already there. Cassandra looks at the dress. That's a beautifull dress, she said admiringly. I nod. I can't wait to see you walking on the catwalk, she said excited. Yes, i'm so excited. The show starts in ten minutes and i need to change, i said. Yes, i will not delay you anymore. I'm going to the chairs, she said and walks away.

I close the door and change into the dress. I walk to the mirror and i look at myself. I look stunning.

Damn, Enrico did a great job. He still knows my style, i thought and blush in the mirror. I can't stop blushing. I don't know why. Is it the dress or Enrico? We're best friends, but when i think about him i feel so weird. Is it just that I see him again after all this time?, i thought and sign. I don't know, but i have a show to walk.

I walk out the dressing room and walk to the catwalk. I see my father standing there and waiting for me. I walk to him. Hey Stephanie, you look so beautifull, he said. Thank you, i said. I'm so happy you walk this show. If my son sees this from heaven he will be proud of you, he said. Thank you again, i said nervous. You prepared?, he asks. I nod. Good, my wife and i sitting in the front row. You don't have to be nervous. Just do you thing, he said calm. Thanks, i said. I see the director and the other models. I think i must go. The director is checking the line up, i said. Good, he said and walks away. I walk to the director.

Everyone is here?, he asks. We nod. Good. Girls this is a important show. The Generani's are watching at the front row. Remember that this show is a tribute to their son. So be professional. Good luck, the director said and walks away.

I see the line up and i'm ending the show. The girls in front of me are very nervous. They are stiff or shaking with nerves. I'm not really nervous, because i walk a lot of shows like this. Also my parents are here. For some reason it makes the show comfortable for me.

I'm waiting for my turn and see the others walking on the catwalk. I must say that they control their nerves surprisingly well. After a while it was my turn. I walk on the catwalk. I'm confident and in control. When i was done, the audience applauded. I'm backstage and the other models hugging me.

You did a great job! You looked so wonderfull! You're a pro!, the models said. Thank you, i said friendly.

My father walk on the stage and gives the audience a speech.

Thank you everyone for coming. I have to say the show was a succes. I want to thank all the models and the directors of the show. They made a beautifull show and lived up to our message. I also want to disclose the amount raised. The amount raised is greater than we ever expected. The amount consists of no less than two million dollars. This amount can be used to fight depression and help people.

The audience applauded and the show was done. After the show is an after party and then everyone goes home.

**Evening, again by the Generani's**

HE'S ALIVE!!!!!!, my mother screams to my father and a psychologist.

Miss Generani calm down. I want to talk to you, the psychologist said. Your husband called me and told me everything about your fights of the past two years. Do you want to repeat the exact problem to me mr Generani?, the psychologist asks. Of course doctor Rosefield, he said. 

Felicia, you need help. Since what happened two years ago, you telling me everyday that you see our son. I have to confront you with the reality everyday, but you deny it. In fact, you believe so much in your own delusions that ordinary conversations end in fuss, my father said.

Mr Generani can you tell me what happened two years ago and what does your wife sees since that day?, the psychologist asks. It's difficult to say. We're still shocked about it and we never saw this coming. Our son commited suicide two years ago. The worst part is that his body is never found. Probably cared to the ocean. Because his body was never found, my wife thinks that he is not dead and still alive, but even the police said the chance he's alive is zero percent. As i said my wife deny the truth. First she said she heard his voice everywhere, then that her shadow changed into his shadow, then she said she saw his ghost, etc. But the worst part was yesterday. We had a charity event today and yesterday were the preparetions. We also met our star model of the show. Her name is Stephanie Capaldi and she has a little bit the same features as our son. She became nervous of my wife, because my wife thought Stephanie was our son. I told my wife Stephanie is not and kept denying. She even said that she saw the face of our son, my father said.

BECAUSE IT'S HIM!!!!!, my mother screams with tears in her eyes. Miss Generani, the psychologist begins. She takes out a picture with my grave on it. Look at the name on the gravestone. That's your son's name. Do you really think he's alive?, the psychologist asks concerned. OF COURSE HE'S ALIVE!!!!!, my mother screams at the psychologist. Maybe you think he's alive, but he's not. Miss Generani, your son is dead. He is not alive and he's gone. He's the past. I think you suffer from Panthompseudoforia, the psychologist said. Panth what?, my father asks confused. Panthompseudoforia, the psychologist repeat. We call it also ghosts of the past. It's a mental illness caused by a trauma. This trauma is quite wide. It ranges from fearing death or fearing someone who has already passed away. Miss Generani has the last variant. It means that the past memories of the deceased are getting mixed up with the reality. For example,  
the patient looks at a photo of a grave and sees the ghost of the deceased standing next to the grave, but the ghost is only a memory which is only their disbelieve. Because the deceased one was your son, makes the illness worse. Miss Generani can't let the memories of her son go and these thoughts make her believe that Raffaele is alive, but that is just an illusion. It will take a long time for her to suffer from this, but with the good help the trauma can disappear, the psychologist said calm.

THIS ISN'T A TRAUMA! I'M NOT GRAZY! AND FOR THE LAST TIME HE ISN'T DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, my mother screams furious at both my father and psychologist. This is worse then i thought, the psychologist said to my father. I have this every night, my father said tired. I understand why you called me. You cannot do this alone. Your wife is in the worst category. Look at her, her memories are taking over reality. I will start immediately with psychological help tomorrow, the psychologist said shocked. Thank you very much, my father said relieved. 

My father leads the psychologist to the door and psychologist leave the house. My father walks to my mother.

Sorry, but honey you need help. This cannot continue, my father said.

YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!!!! YOU BELIEVE I'M INSANE!!!!! I'M NOT!!!! RAFFAELE IS NOT DEAD!!!!!!!! HE IS STEPHANIE!!!!!! STEPHANIE!!!!!!!!!, she screams while crying and walks up stairs.

My father signed and takes my sister on his lap. I hope it's going to work, he thought.

_Hey guys, the mental illness that is mentioned in this chapter is not real. It's made up. I hope you liked this chapter._


	13. The troublemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avorio Opale is a member of team K and will be often mentioned from this chapter. He's a reserve forward of team K. 
> 
> If you want more information about him, just type team K in the search bar of Google and alot of sites will give you the information of all players of team K.

**Chapter 13: The troublemaker**

It's morning and class B-S2 has PE. This PE block consists of athletics. Every student of the class is outside in their PE outfits.

Giorgio walks to the boysroom to grab his waterbottle.

I knew you were here, a female voice said. Giorgio turned around and see Nelly. Nelly walks into the room and close the door. Nelly, what are you doing here? This is the boysroom. You can't go in here, Giorgio said. I don't care. Actuelly i have to talk with you or something to ask you, she said with a smirk. Sorry, but i don't have time. I have PE, he said and walks away, but Nelly grab his pulse. Then you come later, she said.

Listen Gianinni, i like you. You're athletic, intelligent, perfectionist and handsome, Nelly said flirty. Where is this going, Raimon?, Giorgio asks bored. Progressive like always. In that case i just say it. Ruin Stephanie Capaldi, she said urgently. What? No!, Giorgio said urgently. Are you sure?, Nelly asks while taking off her top. I know you admire me and i know you want to do it with me, she said while coming closer. She touches Giorgio's face and his long indigo hair. Giorgio is staring at her and shook his head. Why do you want to ruin Stephanie?, Giorgio asks. Because Stephanie is a threat to me. She's confident and hot. All the boys loves her and she thinks that she's the populair girl, but she's not. I'm the populair girl and this is my area. She has to learn who is in charge here. That's why i ask you. You're close with her and she trusts you. It will be fun to see you breaking her, Nelly laughs. Nelly, Giorgio said but is interrupted by Nelly. I don't care how you do it and how long it will take. Break her, Nelly said while kissing Giorgio. Giorgio couldn't hold it anymore and kiss her back. After the kiss, Nelly puts her top back on. That was fun. You can get more of this if you humiliate her, Nelly said flirty. Giorgio smiles at her and Nelly walks out the room.

Giorgio is still flabbergasted by the kiss and he sighs. I like Nelly, but i can't humiliate Stephanie. I must find a way to get out this situation. I hope that nobody saw this, Giorgio said to himself.

I saw it, a male voice said. Giorgio turned around and froze. What do you mean?, Giorgio asks shocked. As i said. I saw everything, the boy said. The boy walks out the shadow and he shows himself. The boy is tall, has pale skin and has long peach hair. Wait a minute, you're from team K? I thought you guys were back in Italy?, Giorgio asks. That's true, but i came back to Liocott to improve my soccer skills. My name is Avorio Opale, Avorio said. By the way, i didn't know you're a bad boy. A cheater, humiliator and liar, he said with a smirk. Giorgio shakes and swallows. How much did you hear?, Giorgio stutters. Everything. From the story that you have a crush on a mean girl to the story that you are going to destroy a popular girl, Avorio said. That was not even the intention, Giorgio said scared. But you kissed her and said yes, Avorio teased. Giorgio sighed. Please, don't tell anyone about this?, Giorgio begged. That depends, Avorio said. Depends on what?, Giorgio asks shocked. Depends if i need you for something. If i need you for something, you must do it. If you do it, i keep it secret, but if you refuse. Then i'll say it to everyone, Avorio said. That's blackmailing!, Giorgio screams. I prefer to call it indebted and that's my way to handle other people. I don't know when i need them, but if i need them then this is the easy way, Avorio said with a smirk. 

Before Giorgio could say something, the door swung open. Enrico walks into the room. He see Giorgio and Avorio. What's going on here?, he asks. Nothing, only, Avorio teased and looks at Giorgio who's shaking. Only a sewage problem. He wanted to fill his waterbottle, but the water from the tap is brown. I will inform the teacher about this, Avorio said and walks away. Giorgio sighs and Enrico looks at him. Hey, isn't he from team K? Avorio Opale right?, Enrico asks confused. That's right, Giorgio said. Is there something wrong? Did he said something to you?, Enrico asks concerned. Nothing is wrong, Giorgio said. I think i going back to the running track, Giorgio said and walks away.

Enrico looking suspicious at him. Something happened to him. I don't know what, but i will find out, Enrico thought and places his finger on his chin.

Later the day i'm lunching with Silvia. Silvia doesn't look that happy. Something wrong?, i ask. Yes, but it's to emberessing to tell, Silvia said. C'mon you can tell me everything, i said. I can't Stephanie, she said. Of course you can say it. We're best friends, i said. Ok, but don't laugh. Stephanie, i had sex with everyone of Inazuma Japan and i was drunk, she said shocked. Calm down. It's not the end of the world. It is nothing to be ashamed of, i said. But if they remember, Silvia said scared. They don't. You were drunk and it was an accident, i said. The lunchbreak is over and i'm going to class.

Silvia sits alone. Stephanie is right. It was an accident and it's nothing to be ashamed of, she thought. 

First a cheater, now a whore. This school is more interesting than i thought it would be, Avorio said and stands behind Silvia. You've heard everything?, she asks shocked. Yes, but i keep it secret, he said. Thank you, Silvia said relieved. Oh not so fast. I keep it secret for now till i need you for something, he laughs. What?!, she asks shocked. I'll tell you by the time, he said and walks away. Silvia huddles and starts to cry.

What Avorio and Silvia didn't know was that someone heard the whole conversation. Enrico was standing behind a wall. So this is what he did to Giorgio? I think there's more going on with him and Avorio. Why is he here and what else does he intend to do? It's time for me to do some detective work, Enrico thought. 

At the end of the day Silvia is still sitting in the canteen. I saw it and walk to her. Silvia, you missed all the classes today. you were here all the time?, i asked shocked. She nods why? Because what you did to your team?, i asked. Not only that, there is another reason why i skipped class, she said with tears. I hug her. What happened?, i ask. There is a new student at this school and he heard the whole conversation between us. He said he knows everything and he's blackmailing me, she said. What?!, i ask shocked. I'm so ashamed of myself, she cried. No, he should be ashamed, not you. I will find him and he's going to pay, i said to her. 

I walk around the school and see him. He was smoking by the gate.

I'm not surprised who it is. It's Avorio Opale from team K. He's a jerk like his teammates. I remember the match between Orpheus and team K. The match was held to decide which team represented Italy in the FFI tournament. I still hate them, because my teammates and I were injured by their dirty traps they had placed all over the neighborhood. Luckily Orpheus won. Team K is full of people who do have one or more behavioral problems. Avorio is one of those who has more behavioral problems. I know him not only because of that, but also from the fashion industry. He tried to become a model, but he failed. He has a good appearance, but his behavioral problems are the problem. Blackmailing, manipulating and beating people up. Completely on me because I was the top model and he was really jealous at me.

I walk to him and confront him. He looks at me and continues to smoke in the most extraordinairy way possible. I ignore it and come closer. You're Avorio?, i ask. Yes and you?, he asks. I'm Stephanie and i know what you did to my friend, i said annoyed. Oh green hair. Of course i remember. She such a cry baby. Good material to use, he said. I slap his cigarette on the ground and slap him in the face. Why are you doing this? She did nothing to you, i said annoyed. That's how i work. You don't know when you need people, he laughs. By blackmailing them?, i ask. No, they owe me. I will keep their secrets and they must do everything i ask to them, he said. You're disgusting, i said irritated. Thank you for the compliment. By the way you have nerve to confront me. You're kinda icy. People who are this icy has a lot of secrets, he teased. He looks at his phone. I'm sorry, but i have to go. It was nice to meet you, he said and walks away.

I walk back to the square of the school where Silvia is waiting for me. And?, she asks. He ignored me, but atleast i slapped him. That guy is unbelieveble, i said annoyed. At least you did your best, Silvia said. My phone bleeped and i got a message from Cassandra.

Hey Stephanie, where are you? We had an agreement, the text said. Sorry, the metro is delayed, i texted back. Ok, i hope that it doesn't take too long. There is a surprise at home, she texted back. Surprise? What surprise?, i texted back. You can guess, she texted back. I'm not grounded anymore?!, i texted. Hahahahaha no. You see it at home, she texted back.

I sigh. Sorry, but i must go home. Are you sure to go back to the team and the mansion alone?, i ask. I'm sure. I must doing this alone, she said. I nod and i walk away to the subway station. 

When i reach the house. I open the door and walk into the livingroom. The livingroom is decorated with balloons and streamers. Cassandra walks into the room and i look confused at her. Cassandra what i this? It's not my birthday, i said confused. I know silly, but this is for the surprise, Cassandra giggled. What is the surprise?, i ask. It's a huge one. I didn't expect it that quickly. I'm so happy now. Stephanie i didn't said this to you, but i wanted to have a boy. The fostersystem helped me and found a boy who's also eightteen. Stephanie you got a fosterbrother, she said excited. Fosterbrother?, i ask confused. She nods. Come in, she calls. Stephanie this is your fosterbrother, she said excited.

Someone walks into the room and i froze. This is not true. This can't be. The one who lives with me from now on is,

Avorio!


	14. More changes

**Chapter 14: More changes**

Avorio?!, i ask shocked. Stephanie?!, Avorio said shocked.

There was a silence between us. Cassandra looks confused at both of us.

Geez, are you kidding me now? You're a fosterteen?, he asks disgusted. I should ask the same to you! I thought you were in a youth institution, not the fostersystem, i snapped. Why would you think that?!, he snapped at me. Oh i don't know. Maybe because you blackmailing people, i said annoyed. For the last time it's not blackmailing, it's indebted and as i said if i need people, then is the easy way. It's always usefull to know their secrets, he said with a smirk. I look furious at him.

I assume you met at school?, Cassandra asks confused while trying to maintain the mood. Unfortunatly she failed. The squabbling turned into a fight. 

STOP!, Cassandra screams after a few minutes. Avorio and i stop. Listen, i don't know what happenned between you at school and i don't want to know it, but this is a happy moment. A happy moment to become a family. I thought you would like this, but i was wrong. Instead you're fighting. I'm sorry, she cried and run to her room. Cassandra!, i called and run after her. Avorio is left behind and yawn.

Cassandra sits on her bed and cries. Her hands cover her face. I open the door carefull and i walk to her. I take a seat next to her and hug her. Are you alright?, i ask concerned. I don't know. I just wanted to have a family. Is he that terrible?, she asks. He is, but I'll learn to deal with him, i said. Really?, she asks while drying her tears. Everything for you, i said. She nods. What sentimental, it makes me puke. Avorio stands in the doorway. Cassandra and i look at him. What are you doing here? If you are only here to make trouble then go away, i said annoyed. Sorry, but i'm here to say something, Avorio said. You're apologizing to me?, Cassandra asks. No, i only want to say that i'm tonight in my room. So don't bother me, he said tired and walks away. Cassandra sigh. Ignore him. He's just like this, i said. Thank you Stephanie, she said. I nod and walk to my room.

Cassandra stands in her room alone. I can't ignore him. He must learn some manners. He cannot shut himself off from us. We're a family now. I think i have an idea to bring those two closer together as brother and sister, she thought.

It's evening and i'm done with my homework. I walk to the livingroom and see Cassandra. Are you ok again?, i ask to her. I'm alright, she said. That's fine, i said relieved. I see some DVD's on the table. Cassandra looks at me. I got an idea to restore our family. So i thought of having a movie night tonight, she said. But is that a good idea? It is a weekday evening. I have school tomorrow, i said. Should we do it on the weekend?, i ask. I checked your schedule and you start tomorrow at 10 pm, she said. Also can you bring Avorio here? It's a family thing, she said friendly. Do we really need him? He already said he's in his room and he doesn't want to get bothered. To be honest i also don't want to sit in a room with him and spend my evening with him. I have something better to do, i groaned. Stephanie Capaldi, Cassandra said strict. Ok, i'm doing it. I bring him here, i said annoyed.

I walk to his room and knock on the door. Avorio, it's me. Can you open the door?, i ask with displeasure. Of course there is no answer. I place my ear on the door and listen if he's there. I hear movement, so that means he is in his room. Avorio?, i ask again. Again no answer. I grab the door handle and feel that the door is not locked. I open the door and walk into his room.

Listen Avorio, i said but my mouth shut. Avorio is not alone in the room. Instead he is with Celia Hills. A girl from school and one of the girls of Inazuma Japan. Celia is only in her bra and Avorio only in his boxers. His bed is messy too. Now i know why he didn't want to got bothered. Hey Stephanie, Celia waved to me. I didn't know you are siblings. I see you don't wear make-up. You look exactly the same. Damn girl you're a natural beauty, Celia said admiringly. Avorio looks not really happy. Celia talk further and maybe to loud. Before Avorio want to shut Celia's mouth and want to shout at me. Cassandra stood in the doorway and walks into the room. Cassandra isn't really happy with the discovery. Avorio! What is this?! Who is this?!, she yells. Celia changed into her clothes. I think this is an awkward moment. I see you tomorrow at school, she said and walks away. Cassandra looks furious at Avorio, but Avorio doesn't really care. Explain!, Cassandra said angry. Explain what?! I said that i didn't want to get bothered and you bothering me! Listen lady, i have my own rules! I'm an adult and can do what i want! I can see why you're single, because nobody wants you! So let me alone!, he screamed and throw Cassandra and i out of the room. He also locked his room.

Shall we do the movie night on the weekend?, i ask to Cassandra. Cassandra doesn't answer me. Instead she grumble and walks away. I sigh. My phone starts ringing and i pick up.

Hello Stephanie speaking, i said. Hey steph, with Enrico. I hope I don't disturb you, Enrico said. Of course not, i said friendly. Good. I want ask you if you can help me with some homework, he said. Of course i want to help you, but it depends on which subject it is. I mean i'm not great at math and physics, i said. Don't worry it's biology and it's just one topic, he said. Which topic?, i ask. Genetic modification and genetic crossing, he said. I'm not great either with genetic modification, but i'm great with the crossing part. I can help you with that, i said. Cool. Shall we meet tomorrow at Orpheus' mansion?, he ask. Enrico i'm still grounded, i said. Oh i forgot, but i can't study at the library after class. We have a match against the Argentinian team in 3 days and our training schedule has been moved to late afternoon. I can only study right after school or in the evening, he said. But maybe i have an idea, he said further. Really?, i ask. Yes, you say to your fostermother that you're going to help me at school and that you come home a little later. If she's going to be hard about it, just tell her to text you every half hour so she doesn't have to worry, but instead you helping me in my room in the mansion, he said. That's actually a good idea, i said. So what time?, i ask. My lessons are done at 15.00 pm, he said. Mine are also done at 15.00 pm, i said. Shall we meet in the central hall?, he asks. Yes, i said. Ok, see you tomorrow, he said and hung up.

The next day i walk to the central hall. I managed to get permission from Cassandra. Luckily she was still busy punishing Avorio. Avorio's behavior has given her more confidence in me, which has given me more freedom during my house arrest.

I see Enrico and walk to him. Hello fellow student, i said jokingly. If there is not my tutor, he said with a smile. We walk to the exit and walk to the mansion. I'm so happy that you can help me, he said. Me too. To be honest I missed this freedom, i said relieved. I can see it. The last time i saw you was at the fashionshow of mr Generani. I have to say you did a great job, he said. Thank you, i smiled. He smiles back at me.

We reach the mansion and we walk to his room. I remember the room from when i woke up from the party and the hangover. It still gives me a weird feeling. A feeling i still can't describe. I sigh and try to put it aside.

Enrico grab his books and we start. Studying together went quite well. I explain the crossing, show him my study strategy on this topic, he completes the assignments and I check his work.

Did i do something wrong?, he ask. Kinda, you did the first part of the assignment very well, but you messed up by the second part. You used the information for the gen1 also for the gen2, but that's wrong. You have to use the results gen1. If you use the results of gen1 you get the right answer, 50% chance of blue eyes, 25% chance of brown eyes and 25% chance of green eyes. You got 50% chance of green eyes, 50% chance of brown eyes and 0% chance of blue eyes. Take a look at the table i drew for the example, i said friendly. Enrico looks at the table and try the assignment again. This time he had the answer correct. I think i understand it now. You're a good teacher, Enrico said. Thanks, i said. Are there more assignments to do?, i ask. No, this is it. Time went much faster than usual, he said. Maybe because you understand now, i said friendly. And all because of you, he smiled. I feel that weird feeling again and i don't know why. I get this feeling every time when i am together with Enrico.

Before the feeling become awkward, Enrico's phone starts bleeping. He got a message from his teammates. Sh*t, he cursed. Before i could ask what's going on, Enrico pushes me under his bed. Sorry, but the coach comes to check the players and no girls are allowed in the players' bedrooms, Enrico whispered. I nod. I'm actuelly surprised that that rule is still there. The rule was already here when i was a member.

Enrico openend the door. Hello coach Dark, he said confident. Hello Enrico. I assume that you have already heard the news from your teammates, he says with a business tone. News? I didn't hear something from them, Enrico said surprised. Ok, you are one of the players who have not heard it yet. That's why i doing this check round, coach Dark said cold. The news is that the match between Orpheus and the Empire is cancelled, he said. Why?, Enrico asks confused. What I heard from their coach that the team had a traditional dinner and that they contracted food poisoning. That's why the match is cancelled. I hope I have informed you sufficiently, the coach said and walks away.

Enrico close the door and walk to me. You can get out from under the bed, he said. I crawl out from under the bed and get up. I heard the news. That sucks, i said. It is, but it doesn't matter. The match was already rushed. The team has more time to train now, he said. Ok, i said. We walk to the table with the studybooks on it, but I am talking to Enrico so much that I have overlooked a stool near the bed. I stumble over the stool and fall. Luckily Enrico catches me, but Enrico lose his balance. We fall on the bed in most embarrassing way you can imagine. I lie on the bed and he hangs on his arms above me. I feel the awkward feeling again and my face turn red. His face turns also red.

I remember this position. This is the same position when i was drunk from the party. The moment when i had sex with her. I feel the same feeling again. The same lust, climax and emotions. It was not because i was drunk, but because i love her. I was sure of it when i saw her on the catwalk. I have seen so many models, but she is the only one who has ever captured my heart. No, she is the only girl who has ever captured my heart. She is beautifull, professional, smart and we have so much in common. She is the one and she is under me now. This is my chance, Enrico thought and smiles.

Enrico?, i ask. I look at him and he comes closer to my face. He kiss me on my lips. I'm shocked and i don't know what to think. He is my friend and i didn't know this would ever happen. He loves me, but i can't. He thinks i'm a girl, but i'm not. I'm his best friend, but i can't tell him that it's me. I will keep this friendship and i will keep my real identity hidden. I have to enter into this relationship. It is best to keep our friendship without getting caught, i thought.

In a matter of time i kiss Enrico back and we had sex. We undress ourself, we tongue kissing, we humping and alot of other stuff where our bodies touch.

I waited for this moment for so long, Enrico whispered. Why did you wait?, i ask flirty. I don't know. I just waited for the right moment, he said. Enrico was below me and I was above him now. You're so beautifull, i whispered. Are you kidding? You're the one who is beautifull, he whispered back. Really?, i ask shy. Yes, do you want more and become my girlfriend?, he ask lustfull. Is that even a question? Of course, i said flirty. I pushed myself down and kissed him deeply.

This girl is an angel. It feels like i'm in heaven now. I'm so lucky now. Raf, are you watching me from heaven? Is she a gift from you? Did you send her to me? If that so then thank you. Thank you for sending me a beautifull girlfriend, Enrico thought.


End file.
